What if the Sailor Starlights Appeared in the R Se
by Sora Kazeno1
Summary: A fan fic that involves Seiya and Usagi.... takes place in the R season when Usagi and Mamoru weren't a couple.
1. Act 1: Newcomers

ï»¿What if the Sailor Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
By: Sora Kazeno Act 1: Newcomers

"I am so late!" I wailed running the sidewalks of the Juuban suburbs.  
'Oooh! I can't get ANOTHER detention!' I thought as I continued my mad dash to school.  
I was running really late, so I didn't slow down racing around the corner like I should have.  
WHAM! Klutzy me ran into someone again.  
'Ohhh!' I thought. "Hey! Watch where you're going . . . Mamo-chan!" I exclaimed when I realized just whom I had run into. My heart started racing again. When I'm close to him my heart starts pounding and I can feel my face grow warm.  
"Please Usagi-chan, don't call me that anymore . . ." I heard him say to me. 'Usagi-chan? What happened to Usako?' I thought miserably. "Why can't you get it that we're over? I have to go!" he exclaimed running off.  
That one phrase shattered my heart into millions of pieces. 'Mamo-chan . . . DOUSHITE? Why are you doing this? . . . I know you still love me . . . we were meant to be . . . weren't we?' Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't care. Once he was gone I allowed myself to cry.  
BRIIIING!  
The bell for school rang. "OH NO! SCHOOL"  
Once again, I arrived at school late and, Haruna-sensei had one word for me. "DETENTION"  
"Haruna-sensei demo . . "  
"No buts Tsukino-san! Please try to get here to class on time from now on"  
'Grrr! Detention again!' Hands under my chin I sat forward. Another long, boring day of school to sit through.  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan!" Naru said cheerfully. "I've got great news! The new Three Lights CD is out"  
"Nani?" I asked, confused. "What are you talking about, Naru-chan"  
"Oh come on Usagi-chan! Don't tell me you never heard of the Three Lights! They're only the cuuuutest boy music group ever," Naru-chan explained.  
"Really?" I asked, surprised.  
"For sure! And I heard they're coming to our school tomorrow! Isn't it the COOLEST? You can borrow my CD if you want to"  
Reluctantly I found myself saying, " . . . Well, okay! I'll listen to it later." The CD was put into my bag as Haruna-sensei started her lessons.  
In a few minutes, I found my mind wandering off again. 'I just don't get it. We WERE so happy before. What made Mamo-chan change so much and so fast? We were fine until . . . Chibi-Usa'  
"TSUKINO-SAN!" Haruna-sensei bellowed.  
'Oops.' I thought. 'Here we go again . . .'

"Oh Luna! What a tiring day I had! I finally got out of detention and I am so exhausted"  
I plopped down on my bed with a loud yawn.  
"I think I'll just take a nap before I do my homework . . ." I dropped my book bag on the floor. My fingertips brushed against an object that fell out of my bag.  
I picked the object up to see what it was. 'Oh yeah, Naru-chan's CD . . . I'll check it out. Three Lights, hmm'  
Bringing out headphones, I plugged them into the stereo, popped the CD in, and hit play.

Search for your love, crystal of heaven,  
Search for your love, don't cry for me,  
Search for your love, as a matter of fact,  
I love to hold you tightly.

I've always been looking for you everywhere I've searched day and night (I love you)  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
Our Princess Answer me right way (Answer for me)  
Answer me gently (Answer for me)

I laid my head on my table and closed my eyes, listening to the words. Shortly later I drifted off into sleep.

"Usagi-chan! How are you ever going to manage the Moon Kingdom if you can't even get to school on time?" Luna yelled at me, following me to school.  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late again!" I screeched, looking down at my watch.  
Three figures were looking at a piece of paper up ahead.  
"Haruna-sensei is really going to kill me"  
"Huh?" a boy with white hair said, looking up. With a smile on his face, he stuck his foot out as I came running. Who would have thought that him tripping me like that could change my life so much.  
"YAAAAA"  
SMASH!  
Oomph!  
I crashed into someone. Surprisingly I didn't end up on the floor as I thought I would; they caught me before I fell.  
"That wasn't very nice! Tripping me . . ." I said as I started to look up. " . . . like . . ." then I saw his face. " . . that . . "  
'Wow!' The guy that saved me was amazing! He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. I gasped when our gaze met. He had the deepest blue eyes . . . almost like . . .  
'This feels so familiar . . .' I thought. I realized that he still had his arms around and I had mine around him. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. All he did was catch me! He must have noticed I was staring.  
"Go . . . go . . . gomen nasai," I murmmered my apology as I slowly pulled away.  
He flashed a bright grin, "Anytime, Odango"  
Okay, he may be really cute, but he had no right to go and call me, "ODANGO"  
A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. "Heh . . . yeah . . . with your hair and all . . . I thought . . "  
"Hmph! Well you thought wrong!" I said back to him. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi-chan desu"  
"Hajimemashite, Tsukino-san." That beautiful smile appeared again. "Seiya Kou desu," he said as he bent down and kissed my hand.  
I gasped. No one had ever been so kind to me, except . . .  
The other two standing next to him seemed to be shocked, too.  
My hand felt like it was on fire after his touch. It felt like Mamo-chan's, yet, it was somehow different.  
"Taiki Kou desu," the brown haired boy said.  
"Yaten Kou desu," the white haired boy said.  
RIIING! "Oh no! The bell!" I exclaimed. 'I totally forgot about it and being late!' I started to take off, but someone grabbed my wrist.  
"Matte!" Taiki said. "Maybe you can help us. This is our schedule. Do you know our classroom is"  
"Ah, well, we're kind of lost . . ." Yaten added sheepishly.  
I looked at their schedule and was surprised to find their teacher to also happened to be Haruna.  
"Hey, you've got Haruna-sensei too! That's my class. How lucky for you that I'm late today!" I said cheerfully as I put a hand behind my head. "I'm always on time . . . usually . . . most of the time . . . my alarm didn't go when it should have . . ." 'Who am I kidding? That's not really a lie . . . I'm not ALWAYS late'  
"Usually on time?" Seiya asked me as he cocked an eyebrow.  
"HA!" I said as I turned away and blushed. "Well, the bell already rang . . . let's go to class"  
A minute later, we arrived right outside of Haruna-sensei's class. I slowly opened the door. Before the door was fully open Haruna-sensei realized I was late, again.  
"TSUKINO-SAN! You're late again! Detention!" Haruna-sensei yelled at me. "Once I introduce the new students, I will deal with you"  
"Hai," I mumbled a response. Great first impression I made. 'Good job,' I congratulated myself.  
The three boys were quickly introduced to the class, with several girls ooohing and ahhhing. One by one the guys introduced themselves to the class.  
Then they were told to find an empty seat and sit down. Haruna-sensei then turned towards me. She was about to yell at me some more about being late then send me into the hallway, but Seiya came to my defense.  
"Ano, Haruna-sensei, but Tsukino-san was late because she was helping Taiki, Yaten and I find our class," Seiya explained.  
She glanced at Seiya, then at me. "All right. Tsukino-san, no detention for today, but be here on time tomorrow! Please take your seats"  
Taiki sat down by Ami-chan. Yaten sat next to Naru-chan. And to my surprise, Seiya sat down behind me. "You owe me one, Odango," Seiya whispered quietly to me.  
'He called me Odango again!' I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"TSUKINO-SAN! Face foreword!" Haruna-sensei yelled at me.  
'Does she ever leave me alone?'

'Ahh, lunchtime,' I thought sitting next to a tree. "Doku wa Ami-chan to Mako-chan ka"  
Seiya was walking around, looking for a certain dumpling. He found me sitting next to a tree. "Mind if I join you for lunch"  
I turned my head slightly away. I was still enraged that he had called me Odango all morning. "I'm waiting for some of my friends," I stated. "I don't mind," Seiya said, taking a seat next to me and leaning against a tree.  
'Does he have to sit here?' I thought to myself. "How easy going he is," I said quietly more to myself.  
"Usagi-chan! NANI? SEIYA KOU OF THE THREE LIGHTS! " Mako-chan yelled as she dropped her lunch on the ground pointing at him.  
If only she didn't yell that. A bunch of girls immediately surrounded us, trying to get closer to Seiya for some reason. I was barely able to a squeeze out of the crowd on my hands and knees. 'I didn't know we has a member of the Three Lights!' I watched the crowd for a minute. The next thing I knew Seiya was standing next to me.  
"Sorry about that Odango," Seiya said.  
"Why didn't you tell me you are a member of the Three Lights?" I asked.  
"What? You mean you didn't recognize a good looking guy like me"  
" . . ." I was speechless. What could I say? He was good looking. I felt a blush creep across my face. I know he saw it too.  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami-chan called out to me. I mentally thanked her for breaking the moment. Mako-chan walked over to Seiya and me, her mouth hanging slightly open.  
"Hey! He's over there!" a girl shouted. The whole herd came flocking towards us. "Ja, Odango!" he said as he took off.  
"Hey!" I shouted, but he didn't hear me.  
"Usagi-chan, you know Seiya Kou of the Three Lights?" Mako-chan asked, shocked.  
"It's kind of a long story," I responded back. "We have time," Mako-chan said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well . . . okay . . ." I said as I retold them the story, leaving out a few minor details.  
"Yaten-san tripped you!" Ami-chan exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but look at the outcome! Seiya-san caught her!" Mako-chan said giving me the two thumbs up sign. "Mako-chan! Usagi-chan! If we don't hurry we will be late to Haruna-sensei's class!" Ami-chan said as she jumped up. Mako-chan jumped up too and both of them took off towards class.  
"Hey! Wait for meeeeee! . . . Owwwwwww!" I tripped on a tree root and nearly fell onto the ground, but . . . someone caught me, again.  
"Geez Odango, I'd think you did this on purpose so I can save you," Seiya said with a half smile, half smirk.  
I was in Seiya's arms again! He saved me before I fell on the ground. With a slight blush on my face I broke away from him.  
"I can't help it! Yaten-san tripped me earlier, and it's the tree root this time!" I said pouting at him.  
The bell rang.  
'I am late AGAIN!' my mind shrieked at me. "Oh no! not again!" I wailed out loud this time. I took off and sprinted back to class, Seiya behind me.

"Tsukino-san is late!" I heard Haruna-sensei shriek a few classrooms away. 'Just great!' By the time I arrived inside the classroom I had almost wished that I hadn't.  
I walked into class with my head down.  
"Gomen Haruna-sensei," Seiya said as he entered behind me. "It was my fault"  
She gave us both a hard look, and I squirmed under her glare. He stood next to me unaffected by her harsh look.  
"Sit down, both of you. Just make sure that you're at school on time tomorrow and after lunch"  
Another uneventful afternoon of school passed by.  
I noticed a note folded up on top of my bag. I opened up the sheet of paper and read:

Usagi-chan, Don't forget the "meeting" at Rei-chan's house. She's doing a fire reading.  
Ami

'Oh man! What next?' I thought as I sighed.

"Usagi! You're here on time!" Rei-chan exclaimed as I came up the temple steps with Ami-chan and Mako-chan.  
"Usagi-chan didn't have detention today," Mako-chan said happily.  
"What!" Rei-chan exclaimed staring at me.  
"Seiya-san got her out of trouble, twice," Mako-chan said giving me an evil eye.  
"Who's Seiya-san?" Minako-chan asked. "Seiya Kou of the Three Lights!" Mako-chan exclaimed, staring at Rei-chan and Minako-chan.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Minako-chan shrieked. "YES!" Mako-chan shouted. "He even caught her when she tripped"  
"He caught Usagi!" Rei-chan screeched. "Minna!" Artemis exclaimed. "We need to start the senshi meeting! Esmeraude isn't giving up so easily"  
"Artemis is right," Ami-chan added.  
"All right follow me," Rei-chan said leading everyone into the Great Fire room.  
Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan and I watched Rei-chan talking to the fire.  
I heard a noise behind us, but no one noticed. I quickly turned my head in that direction and saw Chibi-Usa ducking behind the door. 'Brat,' I thought.  
A few more minutes passed until Rei-chan spoke up, "The fire didn't say anything. It's been like this for awhile now. I'm really staring to get worried"  
Chibi-Usa came into the room, "Usagi! Ikuko-mama wants us to be home in time for dinner, so we'd better go"  
"All right, all right," I said as I got up and stretched, "Let's go"  
"Usagi, we'll have another meeting tomorrow. Be here on time," Rei-chan said.  
"I was here on time today, Rei-chan!" I shouted at her as I stuck my tongue out and left the room.

"Usagi! Hurry up!" Chibi-Usa shouted at me.  
"All right, I'm coming!" I shouted, picking up speed. 'Why did she have to start running'  
As I turned the corner I saw her talking to someone. Mamo-chan.  
I immediately slowed down my pace so I wouldn't run in them.  
Surprising I stopped without falling. Chibi-Usa and Mamo-chan looked at me. "Mamo-chan . . ." I said softly.  
"Usagi-chan, don't," Mamo-chan said giving me a cold eye.  
Silence, dead silence.  
"Chibi-Usa. . . I'll see you at home," I said as I walked past them, but not before a few tears fell.  
"Mamo-chan, daijoubo?" Chibi-Usa asked in the distance.  
"Hmm? Oh . . . daijoubo Chibi-Usa," Mamo-chan replied.

Chibi-Usa 's POV 

"Mamo-chan, daijoubo?" I asked, looking up at him concerned.  
"Hmm? Oh . . . daijoubo Chibi-Usa," Mamo-chan said.  
I couldn't believe it. 'Was that a sad look on Mamo-chan's face? Why would he be sad? . . . Usagi! Why would he care if Usagi out of all people was crying again? Nah. That couldn't be the real reason'  
"So how was your day Mamo-chan?" I asked, trying to find out what was wrong.  
"My day was fine Chibi-Usa. . . but I forgot to do something. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay"  
"All right. I better catch up with Usagi anyways. Ja, Mamo-chan!" 'Weird,' I thought as I ran into the direction Usagi went. 'Why does he still care about Usagi? I'm surprised that Mamo-chan out of all people would forget something and not Usagi. Could he . . . get real Chibi-Usa! You have bigger problems! You still have to get the Ginzuishou from Usagi!'

Back to Usagi's POV 

I just ran. I had to get away. Over and over in my head I kept hearing, "Usagi, don't," and seeing his cold eyes rejecting me once more. I finally realized that he didn't love me. He was too cold. What could I do? Even against Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, I never felt so helpless.  
A car honked at me as I ran across the street, not caring or watching. Just go ahead and hit me! I wanted to shout . . . but what about Chibi-Usa and the Dark Moon? I promised I'd help Chibi-Usa save her mother, and I will . . . hopefully . . . someday. But now, I wanted to get as far away as I could. I kept going, until I ran into someone.  
I murmmered apologies and continued on my way. Someone grabbed my wrist. I tried to struggle away until I heard . . .  
"Odango? . . "  
Seiya. For the third time that day I bumped into him.  
"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya asked me.  
"Ma . . . Ma . . . Mamo-chan, he . . . he . . . he!" Immediately I started to cry all over again.  
". . . Odango . . ." Seiya's face softened, but he seemed hesitant to come closer.  
I cried for a few more moments until they turned into sobs.  
He slowly put his arms around. "It's okay Odango," Seiya said trying to comfort me.  
"Usagi!" I heard someone shout in the distance. Chibi-Usa. Seiya lifted his head up to see where the voice had came from.  
"Odango . . . what happened? What did he . . "  
"I don't know!" I cried into his shirt.  
"Shh . . . it's going to be all right Odango," Seiya said as he wiped a few tears away from my eyes. I glanced up at him in surprise expecting to find pity in his eyes, but that wasn't what I saw. Only concern and something else I couldn't quite place.  
"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa shouted, closer this time. I glanced over to where I had heard her voice come from. She was standing at the corner, a little surprised to see me for some reason. 'Why would she be surprised? It was then that I realized how close he was to me. I blushed and backed away from Seiya.  
"Arigatou Seiya," I said to him.  
I turned to Chibi-Usa and said, "Chibi-Usa, let's go"  
She mumbled something under her breath and made her way over to Seiya and me.  
"Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Chibi-Usa 's POV 

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked really familiar but I just couldn't place his face from anywhere. 'Did I see him in the future, or present?' I was so confused.  
"Chibi-Usa, this is Seiya Kou. He just joined my class today," Usagi said, gesturing at Seiya.  
"Hello," he said politely.  
Now that voice was really familiar, but from where?  
"Seiya, this is my younger cousin, Chibi-Usa. She's living with me and my family right now"  
"Hi," I said. 'Where is he from?' My mind was screaming. 'Why is it so important I remember'  
"Usagi!" We have to home for dinner or Ikuko-mama will be worried!" I said, snapping out of my daze.

Back to Usagi's POV 

"Usagi! We have to be home for dinner or, Ikuko-mama will be worried!" Chibi-Usa said to me.  
"You're right!" I exclaimed. "Ja, Seiya!" I called over my shoulder and took off running with Chibi-Usa close behind me.

"Usagi-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan! You're just in time for dinner," Mama said when we ran in through the door.  
"Good I'm starved!" I said trying to sound like my cheerful old self,  
but the attempt sounded fake, even to my own ears.  
Dinner passed quietly, and once I was done, I went upstairs to my room to do some thinking. I didn't have much time; my communicator went off.  
Usagi-chan, we need your help at the central area of the park! Ami-chan said over the communicator.  
Usagi hurry! That was Rei-chan's voice.  
"I'm on my way," I told them. I looked at my clock, it wasn't that late, luckily only 7:30, so I wouldn't have to sneak out.  
I quickly made an excuse to see Ami-chan about some homework and then left. What I didn't realize was that Chibi-Usa was behind me.  
I walked into a secluded area by a building two blocks away before I took out my brooch.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP"  
Feathers and ribbons surrounded me, and with in the blink of an eye, Sailor Moon stood there. After I transformed, I dashed away from the building towards the park.  
Little did I know that Chibi-Usa was following me.

"Where is she?" I heard Sailor Mars yell in the distance as I came closer towards my destination.  
When I reached the scene there were two twin droids. One was female, and one was male. They had no hands, only razors and blades.  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were attacking the female one, and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were attacking the male one. And no Tuxedo Kamen-sama.  
A knife flew out of the male's hand, ready to slice Sailor Venus into pieces.  
"MOON TIARA ACTION"  
I shouted, quickly throwing my tiara to block the attack. My tiara was still very weak, but it did its job. "How dare you pick on my friends! The park is a suppose to be a place of fun without evil droids! I am the pretty sailor suited solider, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you"  
"Took you long enough!" Sailor Mars yelled at me.  
"Mars, why do you have to be so mean?" I wailed at her comment.  
"What's Chibi-Usa-chan doing here?" Sailor Mercury shouted in alarm.  
"Nani? She must have followed me here!" I said as I glanced around behind me to discover that Chibi-Usa was here.  
"We can't let her get hurt!" Sailor Jupiter said, dodging a blade intended to take off her head.  
After a few minutes we weren't doing too well. Even though we had been able to dodge most of the attacks, the few that hit were doing serious damage. 'Where's Tuxedo Kamen-sama?' I was becoming very worried. 'Usually he's here by now. If don't get help soon, I don't think we'll make it'  
Lost in thought, I didn't notice the energy blast shoot out from one of the driods mouths.  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted.  
I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. There was battle going on for goodness sakes!  
The blast came flying at me!

Chibi usa's POV 

The blast was ready to hit Usagi. And it did! A bright flash of light appeared and the tree was gone, and so was Sailor Moon! 


	2. Act 2: Revelations

ï»¿What if the Sailor Starlights Appeared in the R Season?  
Act Two: Revelations By: Sora Kazeno

Started on: November 23 '99, Finished on: January 26, '00

The story has been changed to third person! It won't turn out the way it should unless it's in third person.

Sailor Moon felt her body freeze in anticipation of the droid's attack, and she clamped her eyes shut, tensing her muscles.  
Tentatively peeking one eye open, her gaze met Tuxedo Kamen's. Quickly glancing behind her, she watched as the blast struck the ground where she had stood only seconds ago, scorching the earth black. 'Maybe he does care . . .' Sailor Moon thought, turning back to him.  
"Sailor Moon, you have to be more careful," he said flatly without even glancing at her.  
Sailor Moon felt her stomach sink at his response as he set her back gently on the ground.  
"Sailor Moon, hurry!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
"Hai," Sailor Moon responded. She pulled out a wand from her Lunar Pocket and held it up in the air. Power began building up inside, surging through her, then to her wand.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION"  
The senshi sighed in relief as the driod was swallowed in the white beam of Sailor Moon's attack and deteriorated, but their celebration was short lived.  
"Sailor Moon, down!" Tuxedo Kamen said, as he pushed Sailor Moon out of harm's way. A blade few over his back, just missing him. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE"  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN"  
Sailor Venus used her attack to tie up the driod, while Sailor Mars prepared to attack it.  
"FIRE SOUL"  
The driod tried to dodge out of the way of the fire, but didn't have much success.  
"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Mars instructed.  
"Stop yelling at me!" Sailor Moon pouted. Once again, she pulled out her scepter.  
Esmeraude appeared watching the battle beneath her.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION"  
"You have got to be faster!" Sailor Mars scolded. "How could you forget about the second one"  
"Rei-chan, stop it!" Sailor Mercury said.  
Sailor Mars didn't reply.  
"You may have been able to defeat Rubeius effortlessly, but you won't be able to defeat me! These two driods might have seemed easy, but the most powerful ones are yet to come!" Esmeraude taunted them, followed by another laugh. 'Does she really have to laugh all the time?' Sailor Venus thought while covering her ears. Suddenly it stopped.  
They looked up.  
"Three more Sailor Senshi?" Esmeraude exclaimed, shocked. "No matter . . "  
She vanished into the night.  
Everyone immediately turned around. In the distance, three figures were fleeing the scene.  
They watched them for a moment before turning around again. Glancing around, they discovered that Tuxedo Kamen had vanished.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama . . ." Sailor Moon murmmered quietly.

"Who are they?" Makoto asked. After powering down, they had all decided to meet at Rei's shrine and figure out what was going on. 'I wish that Mamo-chan were here to try to help us . . .' Usagi thought sadly.  
"I don't know," Luna said.  
"Hmm. Three more Sailor Senshi . . ." Artemis murmured. "There are still three more planets in this solar system; Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Could it be possible that they were the ones that Esmeraude saw"  
"Do you know anything, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Minako asked her.  
Chibi-Usa shrugged her shoulders.  
"It's late, we should be going," Ami stated.  
"Meeting tomorrow then?" Rei inquired.  
"Right after school," Luna finished.  
"If Usagi somehow manages not to be late," Rei retorted. "You're so mean, Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled back as she stood up. Silently, she exited of the temple with Luna following behind.  
Usagi's mind replayed the day's events, as she walked along the sidewalks. 'What is wrong with Mamo-chan? Why did he change so much, so quickly? What did I do?' But once again she found no answers.  
"Usagi-chan, don't forget about the meeting tomorrow," Luna said, breaking the silence.  
There was no response.

BRINNNNNNGGG 'I really hate alarm clocks'  
"Usagi-chan, time to go to school!" Luna said. She stood up and stretched. "Five more minutes, the clock rang at the wrong time . . ." Usagi mumbled in her sleep.  
A few minutes later Usagi opened her eyes. Well, to her it seemed like a few minutes. She looked around on her bed and realized that Luna was gone. 'Hmmm'  
She glanced at her clock.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's 8:09!" Usagi wailed. 'School starts in a little over twenty minutes'  
She scrambled around her room, quickly throwing on her uniform, and dashed out of the house. 'I can't be late'  
"Why can't I EVER wake up on time?" Usagi shouted to no one in particular. She ran around the corner just missing someone. All she saw was the flash of a green jacket before she dashed off.  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi shouted behind her as she charged forward.  
Juuban Junior High School was up ahead. Usagi glanced at the clock on the side of the school. She realized she had 5 minutes to get to class.  
Usagi ran as fast as she could. Looking up she noticed the open door at the very end of the hallway.  
The bell rang. She lost.  
Not even a minute after the bell, she came walking in sheepishly with her head down.  
"Tsukino-san, go back in the hallway! I will discuss this with you in a minute," Ms. Haruna said when Usagi came in late to class again.  
Usagi waited a few minutes until Ms. Haruna came out to talk to her. Once again she scolded Usagi for being late followed by a detention after school.  
Usagi walked back to her seat. 'This stinks'  
"Got to be quicker Odango," Seiya whispered behind her. "I'd like to see you late," Usagi hissed back.  
"If I'm with you I'll always be late. Anyone would," Seiya replied.  
Usagi turned around with a pout on her face.  
"AHEM!" Ms. Haruna said, facing Usagi as she held her teaching book. 'Oops,' Usagi thought as she turned around.  
Yaten smirked. 'That Seiya.' He looked over at Taiki. He was paying attention to the teacher and taking notes. Why would he do that? In Yaten's opinion the classes where extremely boring.  
Ami glanced at Taiki then back to her notes. She had to better than him on the quiz tomorrow. They had taken a quiz yesterday and he had gotten a perfect score, where as Ami had gotten half a point off. She had to be first!  
Taiki took notes and sat quietly.  
Girls kept on staring at the Three Lights until Ms. Haruna whacked a ruler on her desk to gain their attention back to the lesson. Her method worked for a short time.  
Lunch came and the all the students went to lunch. Ms. Haruna was glad that they did. The students weren't listening all morning. She needed to come up with way to make them pay attention.

During lunchtime the Lights kept on moving around. They'd think that the three of them would be alone then a group of girls would appear out of nowhere.  
"This is getting ridiculous!" Taiki sighed.  
"The only way this is going to work is to sit by girls that aren't pestering us," Yaten said, as he flicked a piece of hair from the side of his face.  
"But who?" Taiki asked.  
"Come on," Seiya said as he stood up and started to walk away. Taiki and Yaten followed him.

"Usagi-chan, you're so lucky that the Three Lights are in the same class as you!" Makoto said getting starry-eyed.  
"What about the three new senshi that we saw?" Ami asked in concern. "Are they our friends or our new enemies"  
"They may be related to Esmeraude." Makoto said looking thoughtful.  
"Then why was she surprised to see them?" Usagi asked.  
"Usagi-chan is right," Ami said agreeing with her.  
"What is Odango right about?" Seiya asked as he, Yaten, and Taiki appeared and sat down with them.  
"Ahh . . . nothing! Me have the right answer?" Usagi said with a hand behind her head as she started to laugh.  
The horde of girls slowly vanished once they saw the Three Lights sitting with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto.  
"Can . . . can I have an autograph?" Makoto asked shyly. "Mako-chan!" growled Usagi menacingly, and Makoto ducked, giggling. "Why not?" Seiya said as he took the sheet of paper and the pen from the surprised Makoto. He quietly signed it, then handed it back to her.  
"SEIYA-SAN!" a girl named Umi shrieked. "PLEASE SIT WITH US!" Fuu shouted.  
"I wish they would give it a break already," Yaten said, fed up. "Taiki, keep your nose out of a book for once"  
Taiki closed his book and put it down. "Very well"  
Students started to go back inside signaling that the bell was going to ring soon.  
"You're lucky your teacher is Haruna-sensei," Makoto said to Usagi quietly.  
Usagi made a face.

The rest of the afternoon slowly dragged on. Usagi was ready to ready to drift off into sleep, until she her chair slightly moved forward, since she received a kick from the person behind her. Usagi's eyes blazed with fire as she turned around and face Seiya. Seiya had a grin on his face that said, "I didn't do anything"  
Usagi turned around and shook her head.  
A piece of paper hit her in the back of her head. Grumbling she turned around and picked it up.

Cheer up Odango! It's not the end of the world.

Class was going to be dismissed in a few minutes. Usagi sighed. She still had to make it through detention. The bell rang and everyone immediately left, everyone except Usagi.  
"Tsukino-san," Ms. Haruna said looking at her, "I want you to write an essay on Why It Is Important To Be At School On Time"  
Usagi sighed and brought out her pencil and started writing. As soon as she finished writing her two-page essay she would able to leave.  
An hour and half later, Usagi put down her pencil and handed in her essay. Haruna didn't say anything. Usagi got her books together and left.  
The hallways were empty as Usagi walked down them and out into the courtyard. She paused to take a deep breath of fresh air that seemed even fresher after the dusty air of the tiny classroom.  
"Took you long enough Odango." Seiya stepped out from beside her, startling her. She gave a small shout as her book bag leapt from her hands and spilled its contents across the sidewalk.  
"You're getting as bad as Haruna-sensei!" Usagi said. Seiya picked up her book bag and handed it back to her.  
"Arigato," Usagi said as she took her bag from him.  
"How come you're always late?" Seiya asked.  
"My alarm clock never wakes me up on time!" Usagi said trying to blame her alarm clock.  
"Try setting it earlier," Seiya suggested.  
"That won't help Usagi"  
Usagi turned around to find Chibi-Usa behind her. "Can't you ever be nice?" Usagi asked glaring at Chibi-Usa.  
"You should try being nice to me," Chibi-Usa said.  
The arguing continued and it was impossible to tell who was saying what.  
"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed happily. Usagi looked saddened at the sight of Mamoru. Seiya noticed it and wondered why.  
'Mamo-chan? Why does that seem familiar?' Seiya thought.

"Mamo-chan . . . he . . . he . . ." but the rest were sobs.

Seiya looked up at the approaching man with curiosity, already beginning to dislike the way he ignored Usagi.  
On the other hand Mamoru was wondering what Seiya was doing with Usagi. He couldn't help to feel threatened by the newcomer.  
'Who does he think he is standing so close to Usako like that?' Mamoru thought becoming extremely jealous. "See you later Chibi-Usa. Be home in time for dinner, or Ikkuo-mama won't be happy," Usagi said sadly as she turned away.  
Seiya immediately noticed the sorrow in her voice. She wanted to talk to Mamoru, yet she couldn't. How could he act like such a jerk to her? She deserved so much better.  
"Let's go Odango," Seiya said.  
Usagi nodded her head she turned around and started to walk off after Seiya.  
'Odango?' Mamoru thought, narrowing his eyes.  
"Come on Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa said as she pulled on his pants leg. 'Why won't he answer'  
"Chibi-Usa, do you know who that was with Usako?" Mamoru asked her.  
"He's in Usagi's class. His name is Seiya. Can we please go now?" Chibi-Usa asked getting very impatient.  
'Seiya huh? Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you,' Mamoru thought with one final glance at Usagi's retreating back.

"Odango"  
Nothing.  
"Hey Odango?" Seiya said, trying to get her attention.  
"Hmm?" Usagi said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Nani?" Usagi asked, trying to be her same old cheerful self.  
Seiya wasn't buying it. "Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya said watching her closely.  
"Nothing really. Don't worry about it," Usagi said, trying to avoid the question.  
"Come on Odango, you can tell me anything," Seiya said, reassuring.  
An image of Sailor Moon flashed across Usagi's thoughts. "Not everything," "Well?" Seiya expectantly asked.  
"Well . . ." Usagi started before she paused. 'What do I tell him? It's only Seiya, he's trying to help and friends share everything'  
" . . . that . . . that was Mamo-chan," Usagi-chan said sadly.  
"That's what I thought," Seiya said.  
"What do you mean?" Usagi questioned.  
"Last night when I ran into you, you where upset with someone named Mamo-chan, but I still don't know why," Seiya said looking at her.  
"I . . . it's a really long story Seiya. I don't know . . ." Usagi said hesitantly. "You'll tell me when you're ready," Seiya said.  
"Thanks Seiya," Usagi smiled. It was a sad one, but it much better then a frown. "What about you"  
"What about me, what?" Seiya asked.  
"You have a dark secret don't you?" Usagi teased.  
"Sure," Seiya said, not sure where she as getting at.  
"And you won't tell me, ne?" Usagi asked.  
"Well . . ." Seiya started.  
"USAGI! Wait . . . for . . . me!" An out of breath Chibi-Usa shouted as she came into view.  
"I thought you were with that guy," Seiya said.  
"Mamo-chan had to leave, what's it to you?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Just wondering," Seiya replied.  
"How could you like such a ditz like Usagi?" Chibi-Usa pondered.  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi exclaimed getting ready to start a fight with her again.  
"No, really it's okay," Seiya answered. "She's a nice person, even though she might not have the best grades, or be on time . . . " Seiya's voice trailed off as he noticed the look her was receiving from Usagi. " . . . but she's one of the most the caring people that I know," Seiya finished. Adding quietly he said, "and prettiest"  
Usagi's eyes widened slightly at the comment. Seiya smiled as he enjoyed the brief moment of acknowledgement. "Usagi"  
Usagi didn't respond, she kept walking as she was thinking.  
"USAGI!" Chibi-Usa yelled, louder then the last.  
"Nani!" Usagi said. She stopped walking. She realized that Chibi-Usa and Seiya were about 10 feet behind her. "Why are you back there"  
"You just walked past your house," Chibi-usa said with a teardrop pointing to the building in front of her. "I knew that!" Usagi said, with a high pitched giggle. She quickly walked back, but she didn't make it in one piece. She fell and started crying.  
"Does she ALWAYS do this?" Seiya asked Chibi-Usa.  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head. "I'm going inside"  
Chibi-Usa walked back to the house rang the doorbell and waited for Mrs. Tsukino to come and open the door.  
Seiya cautiously placed one hand on Usagi's shoulder causing her to look up. "Come on, it's not that bad," Seiya said.  
With a sniff Usagi stood up. "There that's better," Seiya said nodding his head. Seiya noticed Chibi-Usa out of the corner of his eye. "You better go. I'll you at school tomorrow Odango." Seiya as he walked off.  
It wasn't until he left that Usagi noticed that her heart was pounding. There was something different about Seiya. More than what he s eemed to be. What could it be?

"Where the heck is Usagi!" Rei complained to Ami, Makoto, Luna, Minako, and Artemis. "She had detention again today," Ami said.  
"Even with detention she should have been here by now," Luna said, looking at the senshi.  
"I'm calling her on the communicator!" Rei said as she pulled it out.

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Usagi sighed. 'Here we go again.' She pulled out her own communicator and saw an extremely angry Rei looking at her.  
"Usagi! Where are you?" Rei shouted.  
"Oh! The meeting! I kind of forget since I ran into Seiya . . ." Usagi responded.  
"Seiya Kou!" Rei gasped.  
"It's not fair!" Minako said as her face came on the screen. "Usagi-chan, can I meet him too? Huh? Huh! Can't I please! I'll do anything"  
"Just get over here Usagi!" Rei said angrily, shoving Minako out of the way. "Okay," Usagi said, shutting off her communicator. She stood up and stretched. Usagi was on her way out when she nearly ran over Chibi-Usa.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Chibi-Usa complained. "I'm late for a meeting at the temple!" Usagi said as she sat down temporarily to put her shoes on her feet. Chibi-Usa put on her own shoes. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked.  
"I'm coming with you!" Chibi-Usa said.  
"We don't need you!" Usagi said.  
"You're the only ones that can save my mom," Chibi-Usa said softly.  
"We will save her Chibi-Usa, we will. I promise you," Usagi said, as she opened the door. Chibi-Usa followed behind her.

"Can't Usagi remember to do anything?" Rei griped as she paced back and forth across the shrine steps waiting for Usagi.  
"Rei-chan, it's okay," Makoto said, standing up next to her.  
"We should hold senshi meetings at Usagi-chan's house next time!" Minako exclaimed. "Doshite naze?" Makoto asked, with a questioning look.  
"Then she'll never be late!" Minako proclaimed, flashing a victory sign.  
"She'll still find a way," Rei said. A teardrop appeared on the side of Makoto's head as she nodded.  
"What do you think Ami-chan?" Minako asked.  
Ami was reading her english book picking out the 100th word for her to memorize for the day.  
"Hmm," came the soft response from Ami.  
"GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!" Usagi shouted as she dashed into the shrine and collided with Rei.  
"USAGI!" Rei shouted, she shoved Usagi off of her.  
"Rei-chan, you're mean!" Usagi whined.  
"Then don't come late, or go and knock people over!" Rei argued.  
"Humph!" Usagi said. She stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Nyaa"  
"Nyaaa"  
"Nyaaaa"  
"Nyaaaaaaa"  
"Stop it!" Luna instructed. Usagi and Rei's arguing ceased. "We have to figure out who those new senshi are, and what they are doing here"  
"Luna, can they be from the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked coming into the conversation.  
"No, I doubt it, Ami-chan," Luna said.  
"Well, then what about the future?" Makoto asked.  
Unnoticed by anyone Chibi-Usa dropped her Luna-P Ball. 'No way! But that's where I've seen them!' An image of Sailor Star Fighter appeared in her mind as an image of Seiya appeared next to it.  
"Here Chibi-Usa-chan, you dropped this," Ami said, handing Luna-P to her.  
"Arigato," Chibi-Usa murmmered. "Where can they be from?" Minako question.  
"Why didn't they help us?" Makoto wondered.  
"Who are they?" Ami inquired.  
"Are they our allies, or foes?" Rei asked in deep thought.  
"When can we eat?" Usagi said looking at the big bowl of sweets in front of her. "Usagi!" Rei shouted. "Can you think about anything but food!" "Rei-chan, you're being mean again!" Usagi whined as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Not again," Luna sighed.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Esmeraude asked as appeared before the prince.  
"I have noticed a slight disturbance in the gates of time," Prince Demando said.  
"But aren't we causing a disturbance in being here in 20th century?" Esmeraude questioned.  
"Yes, but this is most unusual. Keep an eye out for anything of the ordinary. Report back anything." Prince Demando instructed. "That is all"  
"Hai," Esmeraude responded. She made a quick bow and vanished.  
"Very soon, it shall be as it should," Prince Demando said. He smiled. "So very soon . . ."

'So this is the next crystal point?' Esmeraude thought, looking at a tall building. 'Infinity School. How perfect! I can already feel it's evil energy'  
Two students glanced at her in the distance. One had shoulder length hair and the other had short hair, not going past her neck. A dark hedge appeared in Esmeraude's hands. As she cackled with glee,  
"This crystal point is ours!" With that, she threw the hedge on the building.  
She waited a few moments as dark energy caused the hedge to increase in size. "Droid Kaelali, come forth!  
A female appeared carrying a sword in her hand. She had six ponytails tying back blue and green hair. "Protect this dark hedge and eliminate anyone that goes near it!" Esmeraude instructed her.  
One of the students was about to step in, but the other girl next to her stopped her.  
"This is not our battle, nor or mission. There are others to hand this"  
"You're right"  
After making sure that the dark hedge feeding off the negative energy, Esmeraude left.

"Oh! It's the three Lights song! Turn it up!" Minako shouted at Rei.  
"Oh, all right," Rei said as she cranked up the volume upon Minako's request.  
"We interrupt this station for a brief announcement," a man's voice spoke over the radio causing the Lights song to stop.  
"Just when it was getting to the good spot!" Minako whined. "Shhh!" Luna hissed. "Moments ago, a mysterious object appeared above the Infinity School in downtown Tokyo. The police have advised pedestrians to clear the area. Scientists are baffled by this development. Stay tuned for further updates. We now return to our regular scheduled program," The announced finished. "Search for your love," continued to be sung by Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.  
"What does it mean?" Usagi asked.  
"Esmeraude is attacking the Infinity School!" Ami said, standing up. She pulled out her transformation wand, ready for action.  
"We're not going to let her!" Rei declared as she also reached her transformation wand.  
"Let me come with you!" said Chibi-Usa.  
"It's too dangerous," Usagi said.  
"But, I think I know who the three senshi are!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
Everyone froze. Slowly they looked at her in shock. How could this be? Chibi-Usa was even further away them the others and they had barely seen their backs. But if she did know whom they where . . .  
"Chibi-Usa-chan are you sure?" questioned Ami.  
"I have to hear their voices to be sure. I'm almost positive that it is them though." Chibi-Usa said.  
"Then Chibi-Usa-chan should come with us. We need all the help we can get," Minako said with her transformation wand in hand.  
"Well, let's go then!" Makoto said raising her henshin wand.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER . . "  
"MARS STAR POWER . . "  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER . . "  
"MERCURY STAR POWER . . "  
"VENUS STAR POWER . . "  
"MAKE-UP"  
"We're coming with you as well," Artemis said.  
"But what if"  
"Not buts, Usagi-chan. We can also keep an eye out on Chibi-Usa-chan," Luna said.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon said pointing a finger at Kaelali.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you," Kaelali sneered.  
"A school is place of learning, and shouldn't be messed with. For love and justice I am the pretty sailor-suited solider, Sailor Moon"  
"Sailor Mars"  
"Sailor Jupiter"  
"Sailor Mercury"  
"Sailor Venus"  
"On behalf of the Moon, we'll punish you"  
"Not impressed," Kaelali said. Gathering energy in her wand she threw it at the senshi.  
Sailor Jupiter jumped high in the air calling out, "SPARKING WIDE PRESSURE"  
Kaelali threw her sword to the side as ducked out of the way. She wasn't going to take a chance of getting caught with a sword in her hand, since metal conducts lighting.  
Kaelali smiled. Suddenly five of her ponytails shot out and grasped the senshi. "Looks like today is my lucky day. Hmm?" Kaelali noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and shot her sixth ponytail towards a tree. Appearing at the end of the ponytail was Tuxedo Kamen. "Well, well, well, all the sailor senshi are here. Who shall be the first? Any volunteers?" Kaelali sneered.  
snap, snap "Nani?" Kaelali said looking from side to side, the senshi swaying back and forth from the movement of her head.  
snap, snap "Penetrating the darkness of night. . "  
"The air of freedom breaks through. . ." "We are the three sacred shooting stars. . ." "Sailor Star Fighter"  
"Sailor Star Maker"  
"Sailor Star Healer"  
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!" "Sailor . . ." Sailor Mercury said shocked.  
" . . . Starlights? . . ." Sailor Moon whispered.  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERENO"  
Sailor Star Healer's attack tore Kaelali's ponytails, freeing the senshi. "Sailor Moon, hurry!" Tuxedo Kamen said.  
"Hai!" Not wasting a second, Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION"  
"NO!" Kaelali cried as she turned to dust. The dark hedge shrunk until it was no more. The three Starlights turned away, beginning to walk.  
"Matte!" Sailor Mercury said.  
"We came to help you this time, don't count on it happing again," Sailor Star Fighter said.  
Chibi-Usa stepped out from where she was hiding. There was no mistaking that voice.  
Sailor Mars gasped. Venus and Jupiter turned to face her and saw Chibi-Usa step out from the darkness.  
"Matte!" Chibi-Usa shouted running towards the Starlight's retreating backs. They didn't stop.  
"Seiya-san! Taiki-san! Yaten-san! Matte!" Chibi-Usa shouted. Sailor Moon felt her heart stop in her chest.  
Slowly, the Sailor Starlights turned to face Chibi-Usa.  
"How . . . what did you say?" Sailor Star Maker said, shocked.

Heh! Heh! Cliff hanger again! I huge thanks goes to Hoshi-chan! Arigato! Editing my writing is NOT easy. Despite how many times you wanted to put a gun to my hand during homeroom . . .  
Okay, here's the scoop. I am going to write Destiny Continues Part 11, then write part 3 of this story ASAP. (Hoshi-chan shakes head with a wooden spoon in her hand, then whacks Sora really, really hard repeatedly)  
Hope to hear from you soon! Miraaju 

P. S. If you'll seen the R Movie . . . MOON MAMA! (What's next? (sigh)) 


	3. Act 3: Mystery Behind the Light

ï»¿What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
Act 3 Miraaju

March 19 '00

Author Notes:  
HOSHI RULES! That is all. You may return to your regularly scheduled author. Hoshi

(Whack)  
Ahem. Sorry for the little interruption there. I had to snatch this back from her. HEY! GO AND DRAW THE MANGA, EH?  
Sora 

This part is dedicated to Niiyama Shiho, the seiyuu of Seiya in the anime, whom had passed away this past Feb. due to diease. If you wish to now more, visit here: www.meatballhead. - Arigatoo Niiyama-sama, you really have inspired me in your work - Sora

"How . . . what did you say?" Sailor Star Maker said, shocked.  
"Don't be silly, Taiki-san!" Chibi Usa said. "Isn't Kakyuu-hime with you"  
Sailor Star Fighter's eyes widen, then narrowed. 'How does she know OUR princess? Why she know our names, and reveal us to the other senshi with her? She has to be the enemy'  
Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer looked at each other. They did not speak verbally, but their mirrored Fighters.  
Fighter look at the five senshi before her. Surely they weren't disciplines of Chaos, but what if . . . She couldn't be sure, it was a risk she took. Taking a sharp intake of breath she raised her finger, "STAR SERIOUS LASER"  
Light emitted from Fighters out stretched hand heading toward Chibi Usa.  
"Chibi Usa!" Sailor Moon shouted. Using her body to shield Chibi Usa, she took most of the attack.  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled, fire burned behind her eyes. "How dare you! BURNING MANDALA"  
Mars' attack was sent back at Fighter. Leaning over to the Fighter she dodged any possible injury.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Chibi Usa shrieked, hysterically. A golden light appeared on

her forehead revealing a crescent moon.  
The light took a step back. A couple of seconds past until the light dimmed. "It's all right, Chibi Usa," said Sailor Moon, she glanced at the three lights before her, then back to Chibi Usa.  
"It can't be them," Sailor Moon assumed, looking up to meet the three's eyes. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki won't act like this"  
"No! It is them! I know it!" insisted Chibi Usa.  
"How would you even know Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki?" Sailor Star Healer asked. She had to convince the others that they weren't them.  
"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are my friends, and they're kind people! They would never hurt anyone!" Sailor Moon said.  
Her words hit them hard. What were they doing? It was clear now, they weren't followers of Galaxia. "Let's go. Our work here is done," Sailor Star Maker said, turning away.  
"No wait!" Chibi Usa shouted running after them.  
"Chibi Usa, let it go," Sailor Moon instructed. She wasn't about to let her run off after the three especially since they just attacked her.  
"No Usagi"  
At the mention of the name Usagi, Fighter, Healer, and Maker spun around to look at the senshi behind them.  
Fighter looked at Sailor Moon, her head was hung low. 'Could she truly be Odango'  
Slowly Sailor Moon raised her head. 'How could Chibi Usa do this?' She thought. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the three Lights staring at her, waiting for a response. Fighter was looking into her eyes, sending a shiver down her back. The cerulean shade matched Seiya's, Sailor Star Fighter was Seiya.  
Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury stood unsure of what to do. Mars, however was prepared to attack if need be.  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Star Fighter with venom in his eyes. She was the one that had attacked his Usako.  
The silence was so deadly, a pin drop could be heard. The air was tense around them, each watching for the other to make their advance.  
"It is best if we left, let them worry about their own enemy, we have our own mission, and enemy to follow," Sailor Star Maker said coldly said. Healer, giving one last look the senshi before her turned and followed and Maker, while Fighter stayed behind much to their dismay.  
'How could something like this happen? How could I attack Odango like that! How could I be so stupid!' Sailor Star Fighter argued with herself.  
"Fighter, we are not needed here. Let's go!" repeated Sailor Star Maker, snapping her out of her thoughts. Without a choice she obeyed.  
"Seiya," Sailor Moon whispered into the wind. She helplessly watched the Lights leave.  
Fighter didn't hear her, or pretended not to hear her. There was so much she wanted to tell her, but how she couldn't. Taiki and Yaten wouldn't allow it. She was the leader, who called the shots, until now. There was going to be a very heated discussion among her fellow lights later.  
"How?" Sailor Moon asked. 'Seiya is a guy, not girl! It doesn't make sense'  
"It would be best if we kept our distance from them," Tuxedo Kamen slowly spoke with concern.  
Nodding their heads, Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter nodded their heads. Taking a deep breath, Sailor Jupiter walked towards Sailor Moon.  
"Usagi-chan, the others think that it would be best if we kept our distance from

them," Sailor Jupiter said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Why?" Sailor Moon asked, turning around. "They're not our enemies!" Adding softly, "they can't be."

"We have to keep our distance from them now. They know too much," Taiki said, directing his statement towards Seiya.  
"No. They could help us to find..." "OUR princess, Seiya? You're confusing that girl with our princess. You are not to go near her again," Taiki ordered.  
Yaten smugly added, "They could be used to our advantage"  
Seiya walked out of the room, without looking back. "How dare they say that about Odango ..." Seiya paused and sighed, "what if they're right?"

Amy couldn't concentrate following day in school. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were keeping their distance from them as much as they could. Usagi didn't sleep through her classes like she normally did.  
Usagi sat at her desk, staring at the board ahead. Her mind's eye replayed what happened the night before.  
'It still doesn't make sense! Seiya is a guy, not a girl! I have to talk to him. But how?' Usagi pondered.  
"Seiya-san," Ms. Haruna said, "Please come up to the board and do problem number five from your homework"  
Caught off guard, Seiya didn't respond. All he knew was that she had asked him to do something.  
"Seiya-san," Ms. Haruna said with more force and louder.  
"Ha ... hai?" said Seiya.  
"For the second time, go up to the board and do problem number five from last night's homework," Ms. Haruna repeated, annoyed.  
Slowly Seiya stood, grabbing his assignment, he walked to the chalkboard, where Ms. Haruna was impatiently tapping her foot.  
Numbly he scribbled some writing on the board, which was wrong.  
"You may sit down, Seiya-san. Clearly, you are now on the same chapter as the rest of us," Ms. Haruna sighed before she continued, "Mizuno-san, please fix this problem"  
At the mention of the name Mizuno-san, Ami broke out of her daze in time to hear the end of Ms. Haruna's instructions.  
Seiya walked back to his seat, on his way back he passed up Usagi. He wanted to talk to her, to explain the whole situation to her, yet he couldn't.  
Usagi saw the look in his eyes as he passed her. Why couldn't the other senshi understand? Couldn't she just talk to Seiya for a minute? Usagi's shoulder slumped. Things were never easy.

Ami shook her head once more, glancing up at the clock only two minutes passed since the last time she checked. 'Two more minutes until class ends'  
Earlier that morning, she spoke to Makoto, when class was dismissed for the day they would stick to Usagi like glue. Now the end of the day approached, the senshi were all to meet at the arcade, later Rei's shrine.  
Seconds continued to slowly tick by, seeming like an eternity to Ami.  
Taiki and Yaten monitored Seiya's movements, making sure he didn't take to Usagi.  
When the bell rang Seiya got up knocking over his books behind Usagi's seat. He bent down to pick them up as Usagi was picking up her own book bag. "Odango," Seiya said softly. Usagi slightly turned her head towards his direction and saw a small sheet of paper by her foot, that wasn't there a moment ago. Usagi quickly grabbed the scrap of paper before Ami approached. She stood up and faced Ami without a word.  
"Usagi, are you done with the CD I gave you a few days ago?" Naru asked.  
"No, I'll give it to you back soon, Naru-chan," Usagi said, with a sad smile.  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Asked an extremely concerned looking Naru. She took a few steps towards Usagi.  
"I'm fine Naru-chan," Usagi stammered.  
"Someone said they had a problem?" Umino butted in.  
"Not now, Umino," Naru said quietly to him, "If something wrong, Usagi you can tell me"  
"It's not that Naru-chan," Usagi was sinking fast, what was she suppose to tell her, 'hey Naru-chan, I'm the superhero Sailor Moon?  
"Usagi-chan, we have to meet the others," Ami offered, trying to help Usagi out of her sticky situation.  
"I'll talk to you later tonight, okay Naru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"All right," said Naru. "Ja ne, Usagi!" Naru called after Usagi as she walked out of the classroom with Ami.  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Even since you became friends with Ami and the others you changed Usagi," Naru said quietly.

Usagi wanted to read the note that Seiya have given her, but she couldn't. Not with Ami walking next to her. How was she going to figure out what he wrote?  
"Hey Ami-chan, wait up!" Makoto shouted behind them. Perfect.  
Ami started walking back towards Makoto. Usagi quickly took out the note and read it with her back turned to the two, then turned back to face them. They only a few feet away from her. As they approached she quickly disposed of the note in her pleaded skirt. Glancing at the large clock down tenth street, it read, 3:45.  
Usagi had a 1:15 minutes until her question about Seiya and the Starlights would

be answered, but what was she to do in the mean time?  
"Usagi-chan, what were you looking at?" Makoto asked.  
"Nothing really," Usagi quickly said. "So . . . shouldn't we go and meet the others?" Usagi asked, changing the subject.  
"Usagi-chan's right," said Ami, "we don't want to be late."

"I was starting to wonder if you're ever going to make it Usagi!" Rei retorted after waiting for them, for nearly ten minutes.  
"Usagi-chan stopped for some food, Rei-chan. Doko ni Minako-chan ka"  
"I don't know. She's not here"  
"Gomen! I'm late"  
"Yet," finished Rei.  
"Yet, what?" Minako asked, confused. She put down her bag on the title floor. With two quarters in her hands she said, "who wants to race"  
"I will!" Usagi exclaimed leaping towards the seat next to Minako only to land flat on her face.  
Teardrops appeared besides Rei's, Ami's and Makoto's heads. They all sighed in unison.  
"One game, ok?" Makoto instructed the two.  
Silence. Both girls were starting at the screen waiting for the light to change from red.  
Yellow.  
Green!  
Minako slammed her foot down onto the gas petal picking up speed, while dodging the other racecar drivers.  
Usagi slowly put her foot down to accelerate, but her acceleration wasn't quick enough, Minako won.  
"Anyone else!" Minako asked looking at the group of girls before her. She hopefully searched their faces for another challenger.  
"Minako-chan, we have to be serious. We can't play at a time like this," said Luna.  
Minako turned around to find accompanied by Artemis behind her. "Isn't there a no cat's rule in here?" Minako teased.  
"Minako," Artemis warned. "Where is Chibi Usa-chan?" asked Artemis.  
"She was told to go home after school by my mom," Usagi said looking at her feet as the dangled to the floor from her seat.  
"What are we to do about Seiya, Yaten and Taiki?" Luna asked. Each girl wore a different expression on the subject at hand.  
After a few moments Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami started to discuss they're dilemma.  
Usagi didn't say a word as the six talked. Images of her and Seiya at school, at

lunch, and the battle from last night. Glancing up at the clock it read 4:52.  
'Oh no!' Usagi's mind screamed at her. "I have to go, I can't be late!" explained Usagi. She quickly grabbed her book bag and headed for the exit of the Crown Arcade.  
"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Makoto asked. Usagi didn't respond. She dashed out the door just missing someone. A small crumpled sheet of paper fell to ground as she jerked to her right, missing a mom yelling after her child, as she flew down the sidewalk.  
Quickly checking the street she crossed. Pausing on the median she waited for the traffic to calm. She passed.

"I still don't like this, sitting and waiting," a young woman said to her companion next to her.  
"There isn't much we can do," a woman with aqua hair sad next to her. Glancing up towards the road ahead she shouted, "HARUKA, there's someone crossing the street"  
The driver turned the steering wheel to the right, while her foot slammed on the

brake.  
"Hold on Michiru, this going to be rough," Haruka said gripping the wheel, the car was skidding Michiru held on to the side door handle, prepared for the worst.  
Haruka turned the wheels to the left, and then back to the right, each turn gave her more and more control of the car, she repeated this motion until the car halted.

Usagi slowly picked her head up to be faced with a yellow convertible.  
"Are you okay little one?" Haruka asked, leaving the drivers door open. She stood next to Usagi.  
"I... I'm fine. Gomen nasai, please forgive me. I...was in a hurry," Usagi stammered.  
"We could give you a ride so you won't be so late, ne?" Michiru said looking up at Haruka.  
Picking up her bag, Usagi said, "Doomo arigatoo gozimasu"  
Within a few moments they where gone.

Usagi ran out of the arcade with the girls following her. (This what the inners where doing at them same time of the previous scene)  
Running to entrance of the Crown arcade, they four girls clobbered someone that was walking in.  
"Gomen nasai," Ami apologized for the group.  
"Mamoru-san?" Minako said surprised.  
"Did you see Usagi?" Rei asked. Car horns started to honk as a figure darted between them. Mamoru looked behind him to see what all the cars where honking about, to his horror, Usagi was crossing the street. "Usako"  
"USAGI"  
"USAGI-CHAN"  
Much to their relief, the car didn't hit Usagi as it swerved to the sides of lane until it stopped.  
Ami released her breath she had been holding, seeing Usagi unhurt. The driver of

the vehicle came out of the car to check on her. A few seconds later Usagi was going in the car with them and left!  
"What is Usagi doing?" Rei shouted, "we have to follow them"  
"Where's Mamoru-san?" asked Minako. "He was here a minute ago."

Mamoru had picked up the scrap of paper that Usagi dropped, he would have given it back to her, but four girls ran into him. After Usagi drove off with the two strangers he looked at the paper.

Odango,  
Meet near the lake at 5:00 today.  
I have a lot to explain to you.  
Seiya

"Any reason you're in such a hurry?" Haruka asked Usagi.  
"I'm suppose to meet someone and I'm always late," Usagi replied, watching the streets zoom by.  
"Oh, excuse us, watakushi wa Kaiou Michiru des"  
"Watakushi wa Tennou Haruka des"  
"Watashi was Tsukino Usagi des"  
A small smile appeared on her lips noting that her and Haruka had used a formal way of introducing themselves, where as Usagi used an informal method.  
Noticing the school uniforms, Usagi asked, "What school do you two go to"  
"Infinity, grade ten," Michiru politely responded.  
"Demo," Usagi started confused, "if you're in 10th grade, how can you drive"  
"I...I received my license over seas," Haruka stammered. "Ah, here where we are Odango Atama"  
Getting out of the car Usagi bowed and thanked them for their help.  
Once Usagi was gone, Michiru said, "I sense something about her, she'll be a key part of the silence." Haruka nodded her head in agreement.

At the park entrance, Usagi paused a moment to catch her breath before proceeding to the lake. Approaching the lake she slowed her pace, keeping an eye out for Seiya, or anyone else. The lake drew neared and neared, but Seiya wasn't there.  
Defeated, she slumped down on a park bench. "I don't believe it! I was nearly run over by a car on my way here, and now he's not here!" Usagi grumbled, her gaze shifted looking at her communicator. 'How am I going to explain this to the others tomorrow'  
"I didn't think you'd ever get here Odango. You're only 25 minutes late," Seiya teased from behind her.  
Whipping her head around she happily said, "Seiya"  
Taking a seat next to her, Seiya sat down. "Odango, I have a lot to explain to you. Let me explain then ask questions, okay"  
"Okay," Usagi said.  
"I'm sure you realize that Taiki, Yaten and myself are not from your galaxy. Our

home is far from here, a place called Kinmoku," said Seiya. "The reason why we're here is to find"  
A red streak of light stopped Seiya in mid-sentence. Looking at the object embedded on the bench it could only be one person, Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"You were suppose to stay away from them," Tuxedo Kamen angrily said.  
"Too bad she didn't listen"  
Hearing a voice behind him, Tuxedo Kamen turned around.  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERNO"  
White energy rocketed towards him and Usagi. Not wasting a moment, Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arms around Usagi, lifting her up off the ground and of the way of the incoming assault.  
"Stop this!" Seiya yelled at Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker.  
"You should have listen to us yesterday too, Seiya," said Sailor Star Maker. "Our mission..." maker paused as a reddish butterfly flew across her face. The scent of the butterfly could be left by one person, their princess.  
"Masaka," Sailor Star Healer whispered. "She's close by some where," Sailor Star Maker said, observing the scenery hoping to see their princess close by.  
Seiya stood in the same spot, frozen.  
"Seiya, come on lets go!" insisted Sailor Star Healer.  
Seiya took a deep breath fingering his transformation item.  
"Fighter!" Warned Sailor Star Maker.  
Seiya numbly pulled out a star from his pocketing calling out, "FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP"  
Light flashed replacing Seiya with Sailor Star Fighter, without looking back she

followed Healer and Maker. 'I'm sorry, Odango'  
'Was that who you're looking for Seiya?' Usagi thought.

When Usagi came home she saw Luna waiting for her. "I talked to Mamoru-san," Luna said eyeing her, "and I talked to the other senshi, Usagi-chan, they request a meeting with you at Rei-chan's shrine ... why did you go against them"  
"Seiya is different from the others, Luna. He started to explain where we was from and why he's here, but ... Tuxedo Kamen-sama showed up," explained Usagi.  
"Why are they here?" Luna immediately asked.  
"I don't really know, he didn't have time to say so, let's get to the shrine, and I'll explain it to everyone else too," Usagi said as a plan formed in her head.

Haruka sighed, her hension wand rolled back and forth in her hands.  
Michiru sat down next to her and place her hand on her shoulder. Haruka looked up to see concern in Michiru's eyes.  
"Everything is becoming unbalanced, Haruka," said Michiru.  
"I know," Haruka said, her eyes go back to her hension wand before her. Looking back up at Michiru she searched for a response.  
"I think it is time we went work," Michiru said, pulling out a teal transformation wand similar to Haruka's. "The silence is closing in, we can't just sit here and wait anymore."

"Faster Usagi-chan, everyone is waiting for you!" Luna insisted.  
"What's the big rush?" Usagi asked turning the corner running hard into someone.  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi said as she slowly stood up, realizing it was Mamoru.  
"You didn't say why you didn't listen to the others, and stay away from those three," Mamoru commented.  
"It doesn't really matter," Usagi replied trying to go around him. She was going to be lectured by the others once she arrived at the shrine, she didn't want it to start so soon.  
"You should stay away from them," Mamoru warned.  
"You don't even know them!" whined Usagi.  
"I've seen how they act in battle, I've seen enough," Mamoru said, narrowing his

eyes at Usagi.  
Usagi shook her head in disbelief. "You're not a part of my life anymore Mamoru," she paused. She continued to softly speak, "You're not my boyfriend, you don't talk to the senshi either, you don't understand what's going on, you're not a part of my life anymore"  
Usagi, using the moment of silence quickly darted past Mamoru. Inside her heart was shattering at the words she spoke, but it was for the better,  
Luna stood there in a trance like state. She didn't follow Usagi, she didn't move, she didn't blink. After the dazed moment passed, she ran quickly caught up with Usagi, missing the pained, and panicked look on Mamoru's face.  
'Could I have truly taken that dream to far? Is it to late?'

"I'm here ... " Usagi said when she entered the shrine.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Usagi! Mamoru-san was just here and told us everything!" Rei said, glaring at Usagi.  
"It doesn't matter what Mamoru said," Usagi snapped. Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako gasped when they heard her call him Mamoru, instead of Mamo-chan.  
"He's no longer a part of this team, or is he a part of my life," Usagi announced. She paused looking at each of the four girls in front of her. "I won't be a part of this team either"  
"But Usagi-chan!" Makoto interrupted.  
"I won't be a part of this team," Usagi continued, " ... until ... the Starlights are excepted as one of us. They are also Sailor Senshi. I briefly spoke to Seiya, before Tuxedo Kamen-sama showed up. They don't mean any harm. They're here in search of

someone, and I'm going to help them find her," Usagi said getting up and leaving the temple.  
Makoto shook her head, "And we about to tell her that we accept the Starlights as our allies, and not our foes."

"Hmm?" Her head darted up. How could this happen? She always watched everything so carefully. Why? Why did those three appear? It was not time and place for them ...but they where there.  
Glancing threw a large fogged mirror, dark clouds lined the skies of Crystal Tokyo, the future rapidly changing, soon the crystal palace would be no more. Something had to be done, and only she could accomplish it. Raising her staff she sighed, there was no turning back.

Standing up, looking at the Earth, she smirked. "You can not out run me Kinmoku-hime, ever! This galaxy will me mine as well!" Evil laugher followed her

thoughts...

Anyone going to Anime Central Y2K at Arlington Heights, IL? Please e-mail if you are! (serenitymeatballhead. So you can meet yours truly! (gag)  
I figured out to get rid of my writer's block! Eat fruit cocktail, or sweet and sour chicken, listen to Every Little Thing, or Megumi Hayabashi. It's really late, and I don't want to bore you with authors notes, okay? I will try really hard to have the next part out soon. Minna-san any ideas where to go? ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sora 


	4. Act 4: Meet the Sailor Animates

ï»¿What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
Act 4

July 14

Sitting in a van, for 9 hours straight... I need something to do to stop the insanity! Ahhh, the little things in life, crank up ELT and I'm ready to write! -Sora

Miraaju really starting to worry about Usagi," Rei said, looking at the faces of the other senshi in the room with her. "The Three Lights ... I haven't even met then yet... neither has Minako-chan, but... I think that as a group, if we try to understand them, find out why they're here, and what they are after ...That's the best thing we could do for Usagi right now"  
"I agree," said Ami, her eyes softening as she spoke. "If only we could have told Usagi-chan before she left..." Looking at the textbook on the short table she was seated at reminded her of what Usagi had said about being a team.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama... Why wouldn't she want him to be a part of this team! Is it because he doesn't want Usagi-chan to be with the Lights?" Minako slammed a fist to the table and jumped up, knocking over a cup of tea. "Something has to be wrong with Usagi-chan! She can't just give up on Mamoru-san! That's why we were reborn, for Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama to be together,  
for us to protect them! We failed... and look at how they are now"  
"Minako-chan, that's enough!" Makoto said, standing next to her. "How could we ever have guessed this would happen? Things will smooth out, and Usagi-chan will be back with Mamoru-san before you know it," Makoto finished, placing an arm on her shoulder. "I don't know," Luna said, concerned, "as long as the Lights are here ..." she left her sentence trailing. "If anything, I believe that Mamoru-san feels threatened by the Lights"  
"Luna, you may be onto something," Rei said, "but Usagi... I just don't get it"  
"We should meet again tomorrow," said Artemis.  
Luna stood up and stretched. "I'll talk to Usagi-chan and see what happens."

Usagi shook her head to the side, wondering why she was doing this. 'Is it because of Seiya...that... that I don't want to lose him...?' She shivered as the thought occurred to her. She glanced up looking at a three Lights Poster advertising their CD, and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Our home is a far from here, a place called Kinomoku. The reason why we're here is to find"  
"She's close by somewhere"  
"Seiya, come on let's go"  
"Fighter..."

Thinking about the looks on their faces...the desperation in their voices, saddened her,  
hurt her. 'Who are you searching for?' Looking up to a nearly full moon, Usagi shuddered, not from the cold but something else. 'Something's going to happened tomorrow ... I know it!' Taking off like lighting, Usagi ran to her house.

Follow Day at School

Usagi arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang, surprising some that saw her in the hallway. Much to her surprise, Taiki and Yaten were standing by her desk waiting, and as usual Seiya was seated behind her desk. Usagi wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign.  
Usagi walked over to her seat, waiting for them to speak. Silence. Usagi was about to sit down when one the Lights broke the quiet.  
"Why did you have two of your senshi attack us?" Yaten accused.  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, confused. "All five of us were at Rei-chan's shrine before I went home"  
Seiya smiled, "See? I told you Odango couldn't be behind it"  
"The two we saw had uniforms like yours," said Taiki in a low voice, staring into her eyes. "One was tall, short blonde hair and wore a navy blue one, the other was a bit shorter, aqua hair, and had a teal uniform"  
"Ring a bell?" Yaten asked, beginning to become annoyed.  
"I don't know anyone like that..." stammered Usagi. She backed away putting more of a distance between her, Taiki, and Yaten.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Taiki shouted angrily.  
Usagi gulped. People around the room began to stare at them. Taiki cleared his throat and left her desk, ignoring the glances he was receiving, Yaten followed him and sat down on his chair.  
Usagi sighed again. Everything seemed to be going wrong. She felt a hand tap her

shoulder and froze, almost afraid to turn around.  
"Odango, I still need to talk to you," Seiya said. Usagi nodded her head, she was about to reply when a ruler hit the front of her desk.  
"AAGH!" Usagi shrieked, nearly falling out of her chair.  
"Just because your teacher isn't here doesn't mean you can goof off," the substitute teacher remarked, picking up her ruler from the desk.  
Walking to the front of their room, the woman picked up the attendance book and introduced herself, "For today call me Saito-sensei." "Akio-san"  
"Hai!  
"Ayanami-san"  
The list went on and on. This was going to be a long day at school for Usagi. Once attendance was taken, the students were told to take out their books.  
A student in the back on the room snickered. Looking at her attendance book, the teacher angrily said, "Ikuhara-san, is there something you would like to share with the class"  
"Where's Haruna-sensei?" Asked Ikuhara, "if she's not here, neither should we"  
"Why you little.." Saito angrily said standing up sharply looking at him with a cruel expression. "If that's the way you want tot play it kid, fine! I'll take your energy too!" Saito's eyes glowed an eerie red.  
Usagi gasped. 'No, not here! This can't be happening'  
The teacher transformed into an elf like creature, with pointed ears, in a light pink dress, with a sword attached to her belt. A crooked smile plastered across her face, she raised her hand ready to snatch their energy.  
In a frenzy students tried to escape, only a few succeed, those sitting in the back of the classroom, a few feet away from the door.  
"Now give me you're energy!" Saito screamed.  
A knock echoed on the shut classroom door. The students looked at each other puzzled, their expression mirrored that of the driod.  
"Whose disturbing class?" barked Saito, lowering her arm.  
The door creaked open a crack, and stopped.  
"Who's there?" She yelled. Nothing. Saito was furious at the situation taking place inside the classroom. "Stop playing games"  
A blast of energy hit her, knocking her into the black board in the front of the room. Sailor Star Healer walked in threw the door followed by Sailor Star Maker.  
"Quickly, everyone please leave," Star Maker instructed, while Sailor Star Healer carefully eyed the driod.  
A few more students were able to escape to safety before a protective grid with held the remaining teenagers inside the room.  
"Great," Star Healer said.  
Behind the barrier three senshi stood, one quickly typing on a computer and analyzing the data. Closing her mini computer shut, she said, "aim towards the actual driod, whom is the source of the grid"  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The energy barrier was down in a matter of seconds. "Who's there?" questioned Saito. Sneering at the three before her.  
"School is a place of learning, where students work really hard! For disturbing the peace, we won't forgive you! Pretty sailor-suited solider Sailor Moon"  
"Sailor Mercury"  
"On behalf of the moon we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon and Mercury finished together in unison. "So, you're Sailor Moon..." Saito said. 'Perfect..." Out stretching a hand forward, energy gathered around her fingertips, throwing knife-like objects towards Sailor Moon, quickly moving to the side of the room, Sailor Moon avoided the onslaught. Saito smiled. She had her exactly where she wanted her. With a large leap she was in front of Sailor Moon in seconds, with her hands around her throat.  
Sailor Moon tried to struggle free from Saito but to no avail, her grasp was too firm. Laughing Saito pushed her against the glass, small cracks emerged behind her head... the glass was so close to shattering.  
Crack!  
"SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed. Star Maker, and Star Healer stood there frozen, while Sailor Mercury ran to the window. The glass shards remained a few stories below, Saito slowly stood up, the fall had also taken a bit out of her.  
With a clenched fist, Sailor Mercury leaped out the window and gracefully landed on her feet eyeing Saito. The Starlights followed after her.  
Raising her hands across her chest she shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She hit Saito knocking her back. "Deal with the driod, I need to tend to Usagi-chan!" Quickly running over to her princess she frantically searched for a pulse, and gasped. A pulse was there, but it was very weak. Sailor Mercury slowly exhaled the breath she was holding.  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" A disk made of lighting zapped Saito back a couple feet from her prey.  
"I knew have gym first period would help one day," Jupiter remarked, giving Sailor Mercury a thumbs up sign. Her triumph glaze immediately turned to concern seeing Sailor Moon's form besides Mercury. Running towards her fallen comrade Jupiter asked, "Mercury is ... is she going to be all right"  
"I don't know yet," Mercury responded, concern and worried plastered over her face, as well as her eyes. "We need to help the Starlights"  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Much to her dismay, Fighter's attack was repelled back at her. "Dodging my own attack, what is this?"

On a nearby rooftop Tuxedo Kamen laid unmoving, much like is princess... the pain was too much for him to bare. In time he would wake, but the battling senshi were quickly running out of it.

"Still stay in the shadows?" A too familiar voice asked. Her appearance was hidden by the shadows, her aqua hair flowed with the wind. Standing there was not easy for her to do, but her partner was so stubborn.  
"Not yet... this distraction doesn't help... the silence is so close... but at the same time we must protect our princess! There!" The tall blond senshi pointed at the Starlights... "It is because of them all this is happening"  
"We can't be in two places at once... the Princess or the silence, we must choose one"  
"How can you chose between the one you swore to protect, and a power treating to swipe out everything that exists"  
"You can't Haruka. All we can do at the moment is wait... no matter what the cost."

Tapping her sapphire earring, a blue visor disappeared from her face. "Why? It doesn't add up! Only now has the driod starting reflecting our attacks! How has this happened?" Mercury questioned, furiously typing. Her computer hummed... Then stopped, an answer came to her.  
"We have to attack the driod at once, all of us, so she can't reflect our attacks!" Mercury explained, raising her hands.  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE"  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERENO"  
"STAR GENTILE UTERUS"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLIUSION"  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER"  
"NNOOooooooo..." the cry was cut short as Saito shrivel to dust, a breeze blew by scattering the remains.  
Cheers erupted from inside the junior high, students lined up against the windows watching the senshi save the day. A siren wailed in the distance.  
"The teachers might have called the police or an ambulance. We should leave," Sailor Star Maker said looking at Fighter and Healer.  
"Please wait!" Mercury quickly said. "I'll go back to class and cover for you three if you wish, but please help Usagi-chan!" The last part sounded like a plea to the Starlights.  
"Sailor Moon has helped us in the past..." Sailor Star Fighter said to Sailor Star Maker, and Healer.  
After what seemed like an eternity to Fighter and Mercury, Maker finally spoke, "just this once"  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "Arigatoo!" "I have to get back too. We'll contact you later, and thank you... we'll repay you somehow," said Jupiter. The Starlights turned and started to walk away, Fighter was carrying Sailor Moon with her.  
"Matte!" Sailor Mercury shouted, causing them to stop and turn. "So no one follows our tracks..." Out stretching her hand in front of her she called out an attack, "SHABON SPARY!" A fog filled the area, the senshi quickly departed. Jupiter, running like lighting she had to quickly get back to her class... even though they weren't to far away from the battle, finding a place to de-transform proved to be difficult.

"Kino-san, where were you?" A fellow classmate asked, seeing Makoto coming around a corner.  
"... I thought I dropped something, so I went back to check..." Makoto replied to her. "Minna-san, gather around," called Makoto's gym instructor, she waited a few seconds, but the chattering continued. Losing patience, she blew a whistle, having everyone's attention she continued. "We're going back inside for the rest of the period, so once we come back in change into your school uniform."

Ten Minutes Later

"... due to this morning events, school will be dismissed until the tomorrow morning, class dismissed." Director Ghim finished his announcement over the speaker system.  
"Yay"  
"Wooah"  
"All right"  
"Yeppie!"

Rising slowly, Tuxedo Kamen sat up, his head spinning in circles, he needed to find Usako, but he didn't know where to start. Standing up caused a great deal of pain that shot up his side.  
Taking in a sharp breath, he paused a moment waiting for the pain to die down a little, before he continued on.

"You summoned me, Madame?" Asked a short girl in a white dress, a long slender tail curled up resting on part of the dress. "It's time... go now and collect the pure starseeds!" "As you wish... Galaxia-sama."

"How long do think she'll be here, eh?" Yaten asked pacing back and forth.  
"Seiya is looking after her..." added Taiki, "he cars about her too much... would Seiya... ever endanger our mission... no, no he won't"  
"He better not! I think Seiya wants to find the Princess as much as we do, but our Princess' image is being confused with Sailor Moon." Yaten pondered. Stopping for a brief moment as another thought occurred to him. "But, what of Sailor Moon? How could someone like her possess such a great power"  
"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. It's only a matter of time until Galaxia reaches this galaxy. Are their powers strong enough? What if"  
"Hey wait," Yaten said cutting off Taiki, "as you've said before, stop wonder about the what if? We need to worry about the here and now."

The time was 6pm, nine hours after the attack... Sailor Moon began to stir a bit, slowly her eyes opened. Her surrounds unfamiliar, her head throbbing... while her mind tried to recall what happened, and how she ended up in this predicament. Moving just the slight's bit caused a pain that shot up, rubbing her shoulder, trying to relax it, she slowly stood up and walked a few steps away from the bed. The door began to open in front of Usagi. Usagi froze, her heart beating inside her chest wildly. The door opened all the way, to reveal Seiya standing there. Usagi left out the breath she was holding, "Where am I"  
"Odango, you're all right!" Seiya said walking up to her. "When did you wake up? How do you feel"  
"I got up a few minutes ago, I'm okay... I guess," responded Usagi. "What happened after I was thrown threw the window"  
Seiya quickly filled Usagi in on what happened. "I've been out that long!" Usagi exclaimed, "wow... is Ami-chan here, or Mako-chan"  
"No," Yaten said, coming in from the open door. "Now that you're awake and better, I suggest you leave, Tsukino-san." Taiki's tone had a cold, sharp edge to it. Usagi wasn't about to question them.  
"Arigatoo... for helping me," Usagi said. Taiki closed the front door behind her. "We have to find the princess, Taiki and I think Galaxia will be striking soon," Yaten told Seiya, facing him he added, "alone"  
"It would be best if we went to the park, we found her scent there last," suggested Taiki, pulling out his brooch, he called his henshin phrase, Seiya and Yaten following.

Usagi was only a few blocks away from the Starlight's apartment, when she bumped into a petite young woman in a black-striped suit. "Gomen nasai"  
"Hmm," the woman replied. 'Why don't she watch where she's going?' A smile creep across her face, as a thought occurred. 'I have just the thing for her'  
"Hey wait!" Usagi turned around, a little surprised wondering what the lady wanted.  
"Could you do me a favor?" she asked.  
"Nani"  
"Show me your starseed!" Throwing off her suit, revealing her senshi fuku she laughed.  
"Galaxia-sama will be happy when I give her a true starseed!" Sailor Iron Mouse happily said.  
snap, snap "Huh? Huh? What's going on?" Sailor Iron Mouse looking around, trying to determine where the noise was coming from.  
"Penetrating the darkness of night . . "  
"The air of freedom breaks through . . ." "We are the three sacred shooting stars . . ." "Sailor Star Fighter"  
"Sailor Star Maker"  
"Sailor Star Healer"  
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!" "More Sailor Senshi? You should have joined Galaxia-sama like I did!" Iron Mouse said mocking them. "Sailor Galaxia will destroy the galaxy like she did to ours!" Sailor Star Maker argued with her. "Humph! I've be back," announced Iron Mouse as a red telephone booth appeared behind her. Getting in she said, "ja!" The door slammed shot, and vanished.  
"What is going on?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide with fear. "What is a starseed"  
"So it has begun with Galaxia," Sailor Star Healer said. Her eyes wide, pondering of the events yet to come.  
"A starseed is everyone's source of power, without it, you die," explained Star Maker. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Tsukino-san, now that Galaxia has arrived... I think it would be best to join forces." Star Maker sugguested. Looking over at Star Fighter, and Star Healer they nodded their heads in agreement. Making over to Usagi, she and Maker where about to shake hands.  
"WORLD SHAKING"  
"Who's there?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned. Appearing out of the shadows were Sailor Neptune and Uranus.  
"Hey! You're the one's that attack us yesterday!" shouted Star Healer getting into an attacking posision. "You're the reason all of this is happening. The silence is coming, we won't let you near our princess!" Uranus said, prepared to attack again.  
Usagi gasped. 'What are they talking about.

Saito, Ikuhara... heh heh... anyone know what anime I'm referring to? Ghim... I watched Lodess again, what can I say?

Short, I know... Two huge scenes were taken out to be put into act 5... hmmm that's about it!

Sora 


	5. Act 5: Just How Many Senshi Are There?

ï»¿What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
Act 5: Just How Many Senshi Are There?  
Miraaju

6-25-01

glances at date .  
GOMEN! bows down I'm not worthy! New homepage: Enjoy the next (belated) installment ... ;

Sora Usagi thought, looking at the two senshi before them. Judging by their fuku's it was evident why they were mistaken.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked. For some reason the two looked familiar, but she couldn't place from where.  
Ignoring the question, Sailor Neptune said, "Stay away, is that understood"  
Not taking the threat lightly, Healer and Maker stood in a fighting stance ready for anything.  
"Matte!" Usagi shouted. It didn't make sense... everything was happening so quickly w ithin the blink of an eye... 'Think Usagi think'  
A shrill scream rung out in the still of the night across town, unheard by most.  
Sailor Uranus' eyes narrowed. Something deep inside her pulled, urged her to venture miles from where she presently stood. Looking towards her partner, Neptune, she boar the same expression. She felt it too. The beginning of silence...

No matter what time one walked the streets of Tokyo, the sidewalks where littered with people running to their destination. Car horns honked, school girls ran by giggling, birds chirped.  
Silence. Everything became hazy... gray and colorless. A lone silhouette stood animated. Her magenta eyes blazed... Is she too late? Pushing a stand of emerald hair behind her ear, she continued her journey. She had to reach them in time. Her name is Setsuna Meiou, known as Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time. For her to appear on earth, time was out of balance... she prays she can restore the present to peace before the apocalypse.

A dried rose drifted to the ground. The flower was dying from neglect.  
Staring at the happy couple in the crack frame he sighed.  
'It doesn't add up. If I stay with Usako I out her in danger ... yet not being with her puts her in danger with because of the Black Moon.' Shaking his head, Mamoru stood up and walked out to his balcony. The answer was out there, somewhere... and he was determined to find it. Looking at the shades of the setting sun, a lone tear slide down his cheek.

"They're in a hurry," Healer said. She couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she's ready to fight two senshi, the next they left. 'Earth senshi'  
"Odd," Maker added, "perhaps for the better"  
"Someone has to explain this to me... Sailor Galaxia? You mean there are more senshi?" Usagi asked the Starlights.  
"There are hundreds of senshi throughout the galaxies," Fighter explained as she powered down into Seiya. The other two Starlights did the same.  
" ... hun... hundreds?" Usagi repeated. She never would have guess there were so many.  
"Were," Taiki corrected. His voice had an icy tone, one that would their starseeds ... galaxy by galaxy ... Earth is the only planet in the universe still inhabited with senshi"  
Usagi gasped.

Standing up she was confused. Where was she? Her surrounds were unfamiliar. "Chibi?"

"Rei-chan, are you sure Usagi-chan said she would meet us here?" Ami asked moving from the window front. "It's been nearly half an hour. I'm really starting to worry," said Ami staring out the window again.  
"Ami-chan, please sit down. You're getting me nervous!" Minako said. Her expression matched the others in the room. Sighing, Ami sat down next to the other three girls. Minako sat next to her and Makoto on the other side.  
"This IS Usagi after all, you know how she always late." Rei joked trying to light up the atmosphere. "Rei you're so mean"  
Four heads snapped around when they heard Usagi's voice.

"So, it was them all along"  
"Hai. You've see the capabilities of the their powers, have you not"  
"Yes ... I still can't believe this. We have three enemies to deal with at once? The Black Moon, Deathbusters, and ... Sailor Galaxia"  
"Hai. We must watch the Starlights carefully. Especially, the one called Sailor Star Fighter, rather Seiya. He is getting too close to the Princess"  
Haruka and Michiru nodded their heads in agreement. "It's agreed upon then. Tomorrow we shall go to the Hino Shrine to talk to the Princess and the other senshi." Setsuna concluded.

"Three... three lights?" Minako said disbelieving. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Seiya, Taiki-san, and Yaten-kun agreed to join us. On the way here we were attacked by another senshi, named, Sailor Iron Mouse." Explained Usagi. She took her seat besides the others. "You ... " Rei murmured.  
".. were attacked... " Makoto continued.  
" .. by other ..." added Ami.  
" .. senshi?" Minako finished. Jumping to her feet she shouted, "YOU MEAN THERE ARE MORE SENSHI OUT THERE"  
"Yes," Taiki softly spoke. Frowning for a moment he continued, "If you would take a seat I will explain"  
Minako gulped and plopped down next to Ami to listen.

"Wow," Makoto said as she slowly exhaled the breath she was holding. "Sailor Galaxia is that powerful"  
"Yes." Responded Taiki. Glancing at his watch he said, "it's about time we left." Yaten nodded his head, a few moments passed before Seiya finally nodded his head as well in agreement. "It's getting late, and you still have school tomorrow," Luna said turning her gaze to the girls. "Luna's right. All of us are exhausted, tomorrow we can come up with a plan of action on how to address the issues." Ami added thoughtfully.  
"Okay," Mina said standing up. "Let's go Artemis."

"Seiya, let's go," Yaten urged. "I'll be there in a minute. Why don't you and Taiki go ahead, I'll catch up with you," said Seiya.  
Yaten was about to protest, but Taiki stopped him. "Be along in a few minutes or we're coming back," he warned.  
"Fine," Seiya said with a hint on annoyance in his voice.  
"You wanted to talk to me Seiya?" Usagi asked.

Leaving Haruka and Michiru' apartment, Setsuna closed the door behind her. 'Why didn't I see this sooner?' she argued with herself.  
All though it was near midnight, there were as people out as there had been a mere few hours prior. The moon hung low in the sky. A little girl ran by Setsuna. 'Hmm, were are you parents?' She pondered. Turning around she the saw the girl with the heart shaped odango's run into an alley. "That... that was Chibi Chibi?" Setsuna's heart slammed in her chest. 'Galaxia has appeared on earth? But how can that be'  
A chill went up her spine, as she realized what happened. "Seiya," she murmured with anger her voice. "Stay away from the Princess."

"These Sailor Senshi are bit more powerful that I thought." Esmerado sneered.  
"For the time being, I want you to cease any attacks on them... " Prince Demando began to explain before Esmerado interrupted him.  
"But Sir"  
"Quiet Esmerado. Let me finish." Demando continued. Satisfied she stopped, he spoke again, "Now there are two more senshi that have emerged. Making the total seven, these two new senshi seem to be more powerful then the others. I want to try to learn a lit bit more about the senshi before we attack again." Setting down his wine glass, he stared into her emerald eyes. "Is that clear"  
"Crystal." Esmerado said. "Good, you are dismissed." 'If he thinks I'm giving up just like that, he has another thing coming to him.'

Esmerado thought, leaving the room. 'I will have my revenge!' With that final thought, she let out another cackle.

Usagi still couldn't believe Seiya. She touched her cheek and giggled, her laugh was short lived.  
When she came home she found it on her desk. A sigh escaped Usagi's lips. The same object that has been haunting her past weeks. It a symbol of everlasting love, or so she thought. Moonbeams reflects of its shiny surface. She turned away, she couldn't look at it any longer. If only offered pain, unbearable pain. Grabbing her pajamas she headed towards the bathroom to change.  
"What a day," Chibi Usa said walking into the room. "Usagi?" She called out. She was surprised by the lack of response. "Hm." Walking over to retrieve her own nightclothes she froze. An object on Usagi's desk caught her eye. It was a locket her mother has had ever since she was a little baby. She walked up to item, almost afraid to touch. Afraid it would disappear much like the Ginzuishou. Shakily raising a hand, she placed a hand on the locket. It was the same. Usagi came back into the room, immediately noticing Chibi Usa at her desk. "Chibi Usa, what are you doing?" Usagi asked getting ready to club her.  
"This locket, how did you get it?" questioned Chibi Usa.  
Usagi shook her head, "Forget about the locket Chibi Usa." Chibi Usa stared at the locket. 'That's the same one my mom has! I have to find out about it'  
Taking a breath Chibi Usa asked, "Usagi, were you royalty at one time?" A sad expression appeared on Usagi face. "That was a long time ago"  
"Really?" Chibi Usa asked excitedly. "What was your title"  
Usagi looked at Chibi Usa a bit surprised by her questions. Chibi Usa was princess in her own timeline... was she getting at? "Last question, then go to bed?" Chibi Usa eagerly nodded her head.  
"Princess Serenity." Chibi Usa dropped her clothes she was holding. Quickly snapping out the daze, she picked them up to throw them in a pile with Usagi's clothes. "Which kingdom"  
"Chibi Usa ..." Usagi warned.

Resting her head on her pillow, Usagi sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about happened earlier... Seiya kissed her on the cheek.

"You wanted to talk to me Seiya?" Usagi asked. Usagi waited for Seiya to at least say something, but he stood there like a statue.  
"Seiya"  
"Oh, Odango, listen to me this is really important," Seiya said grabbing Usagi's

attention. "Be careful of the Sailor Animates, out of all the evils here, they are the most powerful"  
Usagi nodded her head, listening to him talk. "I just don't want to see you hurt, or have your starseed taken." Usagi gasped. Before leaving, Seiya kissed her on the cheek.  
Usagi stood there in shock watching his retreating form.

the Following Day

Esmerado watched the people of Tokyo go on there merry way down Tenth Street. "Baka. The Sailor Senshi are down there some where... on their way to school... I think I'll go check on them." Esmerado vanished and re-appeared above the school in the Juuban district. 'Forget what Prince Demando wants!' Vanishing from school she re-appeared fifty feet above the school. 'What driod should I use? Or rather... what driods?'

Ami dropped her book bag next to her desk and sat down. So how had happened during the past twenty-hours it was unbelievable. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya walk in. 'Usagi-chan is late again.' She thought noticing her vacant seat.  
The bell rang was about to ring in a few minutes. Due to the attack yesterday, the students where moved to a different classroom, a few floors lower then their original one. Skidding into the room Usagi made into the room just before the bell rang. Letting out a small sigh she plopped down into her desk. She winced. Pain shot up her side, she bite her lip from stopping herself from saying anything.  
"Glad to see you're on time for once, Tsukino-san," said Ms. Haruna without looking up from her attendance book. Quickly running threw the names of the pupils she began class. "Due to the events that happened yesterday, we're going to have class outside"  
Several students cheered upon hearing the news. Ms. Haruna waited a few moments for the cheering to cease before she continued. "However, we will be doing work, so bring your textbooks and the other nights homework, we will be checking answers once her go outside"  
Silently the students grabbed their possessions and followed Ms. Haruna outside.  
"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Naru asked. "Hmm? Oh Naru-chan," Usagi said trying to give her a smile. "I'm just worried about everything that's been happening"  
"Yeah, me too. You know, it's really weird that Sailor Moon happened to show up when she did. I think she goes to this school! She might even be in our class"  
Usagi paled slightly. "Who knows?"

"I wouldn't do that Esmerado," Saffir said appearing in the air next to her. "We get the senshi soon enough. Besides, Prince Demando is waiting for you to report in"  
With a sneer she replied, "tomorrow... that's it... I'm not waiting any longer." With that she vanished from sight. A smile appeared across Saffir's face.

"The silence is coming Haruka," Michiru softly spoke, her voice full of concern and worry.  
Haruka frowned. There was so such to be done at once ... the added appearance of the Starlights bothered her the most. "Setsuna-san mention a tear in the fabric of time .. what did she mean by that?" Haruka thought out loud.  
"One can only guess," said Michiru as she sat down next to Haruka. "I have this feeling we will find out soon enough."

Her head throbbed. She was used to the pain... she accepted that she was born different.  
It always went a way within a few minutes.  
Once it passed, she slowly stood. The pain was finally gone. She waking over to the mirror and sighed. She turned around and walked to her bed to change out of her school uniform and into casual clothes. She neatly folded her school uniform and left on her bed. Hotaru left her room and closed the door behind her.

Seiya stood at the piano frozen, staring at the black and white keys. Finally giving in he sat down and began to play... he really wasn't sure what he was playing, all he knew was this: it had a beautiful melody.

Taking a breath Setsuna walked up to the shrine steps. It was time to confront Usagi about Seiya.

Heh heh... that's it for this reeeeeeeeeeeally short part. More next month!

Sora - 


	6. Act 6: Chibi Meet Chibi

What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?

Act 6: Chibi Meet Chibi

Sora Kazeno AUTHORS NOTES: Please change your bookmarks and author alerts. I had problems with my old account, and had to create a new one…. cries it took all the reviews with it! pouts

Will it be a Seiya and Usagi ending you ask? Sore wa himitsu des!

Slowly Setsuna raised her arm to knock on the wooden part of the shine door. What she was about to do was extremely difficult, yet it had to be done.

Getting up from her seat on the floor, Rei stood to open the door, a bit surprised by the unexpected visitor. "May I help you?"

Before Setsuna could respond, a certain pink haired girl ran over and threw her arms around Setsuna's legs. "PUU!"

Rei looked at Chibi Usa, then at Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. It was apparent that Chibi Usa knew the woman, so she assumed it would be all right to them in.

Usagi glanced up from her food, nearly dropping a cookie. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! What are you two doing here?"

"We came to talk to you," Haruka spoke quietly.

"Whoa. Hold on… what is going on?" shouted Minako jumping up.

"Chibi Usa-chan, who is she?" Rei asked, gesturing towards Setsuna. Chibi Usa was about to explain, but Setsuna put her hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"I shall explain, Small Lady," Setsuna said at she glanced over toward the five Inner Senshi.

"Small… Lady?" Repeated Ami. 'I know I've heard Chibi Usa-chan called Small Lady before… but by whom?'

"I suppose you do not recognize me in this form," Setsuna said. Gesturing with her right hand, a henshin wand appeared. Several gasps filled the room. Raising her wand, she shouted, "PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

After the swirling lights vanished, Sailor Pluto stood before them. Ami and Minako both rubbed their eyes in disbelief. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, here before them? Standing right in front of them?

Looking over at Michiru, their choice was quite clear. They should transform as well. Glancing towards Haruka's direction, Michiru nodded her head revealing a teal henshin wand.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Waves of teal, aquamarine, and emerald surrounded Michiru replacing her clothes with those of the senshi embrace, Sailor Neptune.

Circles of royal, azure, and cobalt wrapped around Haruka molding the fuku of the senshi of skies, Sailor Uranus.

Rei and Makoto readied their own henshin wands expecting a battle.

"There will not be need for those," Sailor Pluto said softly. "We have come here to inform you of the events taking place…time has changed its course."

"How can that be possible?" Asked Luna, walking over to Pluto. "You have always remained at the gates… how could something like that happen?"

"The appearance of those three," Uranus spoke with venom her voice, "is the cause of this."

Nodding her head, Neptune continued, "It should have been another year and a half before the Starlights appeared on Earth. We are not yet strong enough to face the evil approaching us and the evil they have brought with them."

"Not strong enough…?" Artemis repeated slowly. "You mean the senshi are supposed to have another power-up?"

"The evil they have … brought with them?" repeated Usagi in shock, "what do you mean?"

"Sailor Galaxia, and yes the senshi are not powerful enough yet. As the silence draws near… Sailor Moon you lack the power to stop it." Pluto said her eyes facing the floor. Looking up she continued, "there is a chance time can be set back, however…. I must have the consent off all parties involved."

Uranus gasped, "Why not set it straight now?"

"Even I can not break the ancient laws set by Queen Serenity herself," after a pause, she continued, "Queen Serenity found it necessity for the royal court to know it time was ever to be… 'tempered' with… in order to ensure everlasting peace … while I look into this matter…. Princess … you must stay away from Seiya," warned Pluto, "Crystal Tokyo hangs in the balance."

"What about my mom and dad?" cried Chibi Usa. "What's going to happen to them? Are they going to be all right? They have to be!" Chibi Usa cried hysterically.

"They are fine Small Lady," Pluto reassured her. "I must move quickly though. We shall meet again in a few days. Until then, remember my words, Princess." With a gesture of her garnet staff Pluto returned to the Time Streams.

Neptune nodded to her head towards Uranus' next question; she headed towards the door.

"Wait!" shouted Rei chasing after them. "What you two going to do in the mean time?"

Uranus turned around for a moment to answer, "the same as we always do…"

"Look for the pure heart crystals…." Neptune finished as turned around walking out the door without looking back.

"Pure…" Rei repeated.

"Heart …" Makoto murmured.

"Crystals…?" Ami finished. "What are those?"

'Hmm.' Esmerado frowned at the surroundings before her. The school. She knew that some of the senshi came here, judging by the previous encounter. If only she could put an end to Sailor Moon … she was such a nuisance.

'How many driods should I summon?' Thinking it over a moment, she finally came up with a number. 'I'll start with three… once the sailor senshi show up I'll summon the rest and catch them off guard! I'll finally put an end to them!' Satisfied with her plan she laughed. Her next task to find the most powerful driods she could… after all this is going to her last battle.

Removing her hand from the mirror Hotaru shivered. She could have sworn she had seen a shadow in the mirror. Trying to dismiss the thought she walked into the kitchen to make herself a snack. She froze seeing an advertisement on the table.

Stepping forward her eyes began to burn. She griped the countertop to stop herself from tumbling over. Why had that name affected her so? Hearing footsteps heading towards her, in a shaky voice she called out, "who's there?"

"It's all right Hotaru-chan," Sailor Pluto said emerging from the darkened hallway. "The time has come for you to awaken. Without Sailor Saturn time can not be restored."

"Awaken… Sailor… Saturn?… Who are you?"

A breeze knocked the sheet of paper off the floor. It flipped over in mid-air… uncovering the name… Dead Moon Circus.

Esmerado looked down at the students below at break for lunch. It was an excellent time to lure out the senshi. They were goodie goodies and would not let harm come to their fellow students. She had planned her attack perfectly. She had to. She was going against Prince Desmando's orders. Her plan had to be flawless. Accompanying her she had four droids. The only problem she could see was not having more droids. But her own power was nearly unmatched throughout the Black Moon. Desmando and Wiseman were the only two that could defeat her single-handed. She knew this, yet she was not obeying them. If she didn't succeed at her current plan, there would be huge consciences. Glancing around the schoolyard one more time Esmerado slowly exhaled her breath. It was time. With a flick of her fan she was gone.

A woman with angel wings appeared at the north end of the school, a woman with angelic wings appeared at the south end of the school, and at the west side of the school a woman with demon wings appeared. Screams echoed throughout the school. Students ran everywhere.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked. Students were running and screaming everywhere, but the source was unknown. Then she saw it. Looking for a secluded area she darted behind some trees.

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

As soon as Makoto had finished her transformation she pulled out her communicator and contacted Usagi and Ami. Once she had spoken to Ami, she almost wished she hadn't. The situation was a lot worse than she first thought. Ami and Usagi discovered another droid. Well trying to get away and find a plan to transform, another one was found not too far away.

As it stood, the Lights, Moon and Mercury were grouped together. To be more effective the group decided to pair off into groups of two. Jupiter and Mercury, Star Healer and Star Maker, and finally Star Fighter and Moon. It was going to be a very long day for them.

Michiru's eyes narrowed. Setting her glass down she looked up at Haruka. Haruka let out a huge sigh before getting to her feet. "We're always on the run aren't we?" She asked softly.

"Always."

"Leaves little time for us."

"We always mange," said Michiru with a wink. "Shall we?"

Jupiter bit down on her lower lip. Three droids and six senshi. Judging by the strength of the droid, they were going to need Sailor Moon's scepter to destroy the droid. Mercury was typing frantically on her mini computer hoping for a solution. A weakness, something that could be use to their advantage.

Quickly moving to the right Jupiter avoided what looked like a fireball. Jupiter put her hands together in front of her chest and slowly pulled them apart. Lighting crackled between her hands. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The droid looked amused. In a blink of an eye her wings had expanded and she was air-born. "Surely you can do better than that," she taunted. With a smirk she sent down a firestorm.

Healer slowly stood up. Dodging the previous blast took a lot out of her. The side of her arm had been scrapped and blood was present. Maker wasn't in much better shape herself. She was beaten quite badly. Even after the two Starlights hit the droid dead on, it was still standing with barely a scratch on it.

Time was running out and their attack did little damage if any.

"What are we going to do?" Healer asked. "Staying here will be suicide. If Fighter were here we wouldn't have such a problem."

"I know. The best we can do would be to regroup and try to have that thing follow us. Maybe with the four of us we can stop one of them," said Sailor Star Maker. "Let's give it a shot. Come on!"

Fighter winced. All she wanted was a normal school day. No hassles, no tests. She was dreading tonight. There was a concert scheduled for tonight. The concert was with some famous Japanese violinist named Michiru Kaiou.

The droid was too strong for Sailor Moon's scepter to be used at the moment. Moon and Fighter needed to find a way to weaken it. Things were not looking the greatest.

The droid smiled. Stretching out her wings she flapped them twice. A gust of wind charged at Sailor Moon, Fighter was to far away to get her out of harms way.

"Odango!"

Sailor Moon closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit. It never did. Opening her eyes she found a red rose between her and the droid. She fell to her knees.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she said softly. Tears threatened to emerge.

Tuxedo Kamen stood on a tree branch behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. For once he skipped his minute long speech. He jumped down from the tree branch and walked over to Sailor Moon. Once there he asked, "Are you all right?"

She felt numb all over. Her voice trapped in her throat. She could only manage a nod. Carefully putting his arms around her, he helped her up.

Fighter bit her lower lip. If it was up to her and they weren't in battle, she would punch Tuxedo Kamen for being so close to Sailor Moon. Recalling everything that had happened to her because of him enraged Star Fighter.

Sailor Moon stood there frozen. She was confused. Tuxedo Kamen always came to help her before when there was distance between them, but never helped her up. Ever since that day. His arm was still against her waist, holding her tight.

Finding her voice again Fighter said, "took you long enough, Odango and I are practically dying here."

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed hearing someone else refer to Usagi as Odango. He might have called her Odango Atama, but it was the same to him. "I came here to help Sailor Moon, not you," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon said moving away from Tuxedo Kamen. She stood between the two. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. We have that droid to worry about!"

As if on a cue, a blast a wind headed towards Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen had his back facing the droid, were as Fighter was able to see the attack coming. The blast was aimed at Sailor Moon. There was no way he could get both of them out of the way in time. So he did the next best thing. He stepped in front of the blast.

"SEIYA!"

Mercury accessed the situation around her. Mars and Venus weren't able to get away to help them.

The droid was about to attack the duo, it froze.

Dozen of cherry blossoms flew threw the air.

"The plant of the Sky God, Uranus is my guardian, the soldier of the wind, Sailor Uranus!"

"The planet of the Sea God, Neptune is my guardian, the soldier of the sea, Sailor Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"We were told you needed help," Neptune said with a wink. The droid came charging after her. Moving to the side she gracefully avoided it. Water surrounded her, gathering the water together she yelled, "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Neptune's attack stunned the droid. It wasn't expecting an attack that powerful. Slowly getting to her feet she glared at Neptune.

Uranus took the opportunity she had and used it well. "WORLD SHAKING!"

The droid saw the attack coming. She spread her wings out preparing to fly. But her wings were soaked, they were too heavy. There was nothing the droid could do.

Healer and Maker heard Sailor Moon's scream in the distance. It wasn't good.

Healer had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Knowing Star Fighter she was going to protect Sailor Moon even if it meant she would be severely injured.

Maker looked over at Healer her expression mirrored hers as well.

Mars paused a moment to catch her breath. Once news spread of a school attack her school had dismissed classes and ordered the students to return home immediately.

Taking advantage of the situation she quickly transformed and headed to Usagi's school.

When she reached the site her stomach leaped into her throat.

A blast just hit Fighter which knocked her into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon caught Fighter before she fell. Fighter was badly injured.

The droid prepared to attack again.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars' attack startled the droid.

No longer focusing on the battle Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon and told to her to leave Fighter alone. "It's his problem that he's injured." Sailor Moon carefully set Fighter down and stood up.

"You just don't get it do you?" Sailor Moon asked angrily. "Fighter was protecting me… Seiya would rather be hurt than see me hurt," in a small voice she finished, "just like what you use to do..." Sailor Moon looked over towards Sailor Mars. She needed help. "Watch over Fighter for me," she said heading over to Sailor Mars.

The droid made a screeching sound and another droid appeared right behind Sailor Moon. Before anyone could react a blast hit her. The blast re-injured an old wound.

"But there are still more droids," Jupiter complained after she heard the news that Uranus and Neptune where about to leave.

"There are other places we must be," Neptune said as she walked away behind Uranus.

"You should be fine, there's one less now. Besides you have another senshi on the way."

Mercury and Jupiter looked at each other confused. Looking back to where Uranus and Neptune once where they realized they were gone.

"What did she mean by that?" Mercury wondered out loud.

Venus turned the corner and joined the duo out of breath.

The scene wasn't looking to good by the time Healer and Maker arrived. Close behind them was a third droid. Moon and Fighter were both injured, Mars and Tuxedo Kamen each had their own droid to fend off.

Mars was relieved for a few moments seeing Star Maker and Star Healer. Her relief soon turned into horror seeing the droid following them.

They were in deep trouble.

Esmerado watched the battle from above a twisted smile plastered across her face. From the look of it she might be able to finish them off once and for all.

Mars bit her lower lip. The attack she just dodged nearly took her arm off. Glancing to her right Maker and Healer weren't fairing much better.

Shaking her head a little bit Sailor Moon slowly sat up.

Looking away from the droid for even five seconds proved to be a costly mistake. A powerful blast headed her way but she did not have enough time to react.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury's attack canceled out the droid. Mars was never so happy to see Mercury. Her smile grew brighter when she say Venus and Jupiter a few steps behind her.

"Seven to three. I like these odds better now," said Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Star Healer said. Once of the droids were dazed by hers and Makers attack.

Not missing a beat, Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and prepared her attack. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The droid turned dust. Two more droids left.

Looking at the droid with bat wings Maker said, "our powers had no effect on that. Healer and I will take the other one."

Sailor Moon quickly went back to where Fighter was. Slowly she sat up.

"Seiya!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she threw her arms around Star Fighter. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed behind his mask. His stomach tied itself in knots. He felt horrible. His plan was to drive Usagi away from him for the time being until he knew she would be safe. This plan was not to drive her into the arms of someone else. Things got out of hand.

Mercury looked around assessing the battle. There were only two droids left. For their sake she hoped there wouldn't be any more.

A man appeared in the sky. He wore a dark blue shirt and white pants. On his forehead was a black crescent moon turned upsides down, a sign of the Dark Moon. He was furious. "ESMERADO!" He bellowed.

Seconds later she appeared twenty feet or so from him. "Yes, Sapphire?" She said in a sweetly sickening voice; her pink fan covering her mouth.

The battle below had ceased. Once the droids saw Sapphire they froze. Confused the senshi waited to see what the droids next course of action would be.

"What are you going Esmerado?" Asked Sapphire, "Prince Desmando ordered all attacks to be postponed until further notice."

"But if we get rid of them in the past Crystal Tokyo will be a cake walk in the future. We have to get rid of Sailor Moon now!" Esmerado argued.

"It's not that simple Esmerado. The Prince wants her alive," Sapphire explained losing patience.

"If you take out the Queen the palace will crumble!" Esmerado shouted in an attempt to change Sapphire's mind.

"It doesn't matter what you think, or even what I think. Sailor Moon is not to be harmed … at this time. Return back Esmerado. Prince Desmando wishes to speak with you." Sapphire vanished from sight.

"This is FAR from over!" Esmerado yelled to the senshi below. With a laugh she disappeared. The two winged droids vanished with her.

"What just happened?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she walked over to Sailor Moon.

"She referred to you as Queen, Usagi-chan." Mercury said as eh kneed down next to Sailor Moon. "It would make sense," Mercury said. "It explains why Chibi Usa has the crescent moon mark on her forehead."

"What are you saying, Ami-chan?" Sailor Moon asked her eyes wide.

"What she is saying Usagi, is that you are the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and Chibi Usa is your future daughter," Mars spoke softly.

"But who would the King be …" Sailor Venus' voice trailed off as she looked from Tuxedo Kamen to Sailor Star Fighter.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

"We better get out of here," said Sailor Star Maker. "The last thing we want right now is interference by the police."

"We'll go back to my shrine," Mars said as she pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "It's empty for the day. They're training in the mountains."

Fire colored butterflies flew by. The young girl began to chase them. As they flew red sprinkles fell from them. Acting as most children her age she followed the butterflies since she was curious.

As quickly as the butterflies had started, they faded away. The little girl stopped in her tracks and turned in a circle looking for the trace. She looked down at her feet and found a small incent burner. It was black. The girl picked it up and looked at it. She was her reflection and smiled. "Chibi Chibi!"

Luna gasped when she heard the news of the school attack. Usagi's mother was frantic until she received a call from Usagi. Usagi has called to say she was alright and she was at Rei's. After some a few minutes her mother finally agreed.

Overhearing the news, Luna bolted to Usagi's room to inform Artemis. The two cats headed over to the shrine.

Somewhere between the walk from the school to the shrine Tuxedo Kamen disappeared. Rei looked around worried. Venus' words rang in her ears. 'But who would the King be…' Before hangs down it would have been Mamoru. Now it could be Seiya. Rei froze when a sudden realization hit her. She remembered Pluto's warnings from yesterday to stay away from Seiya. Looking ahead sure enough Usagi was talking with Seiya. Rei frowned.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked her noticing the looked of worry on her face.

"I'm fine Ami-chan, its nothing really," said Rei with a fake cheerful smile. Everyone was now in the spare room. Rei closed the door.

"So what's our next move?" Asked Rei. "From what it sounds like we won't have to worry about Esmerado for a while."

"There is still Galaxia to worry about," said Taiki with an icy tone in his voice. "But she wasn't been active as of late."

"It makes me worried," Yaten said. His emerald eyes solemn. "We've only seen her minions once or twice…" Yaten sat up quickly. "You don't think she found her yet… do you?"

"Never." Taiki said loudly. "Our princess is much stronger than that."

"I saw one of the butterflies earlier," said Seiya quietly, "but it vanished too quickly."

"When was this?" Taiki asked.

"Last night."

"So we are going to sit here and wait until something happens?" Makoto asked in annoyed tone.

"There isn't much we can do now Mako-chan," Rei said.

"That's it then," Yaten said as he stood up. "We still have tonight's concert to worry about." Seiya and Taiki stood up preparing to leave.

"… Odango, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We'll wait outside," Minako said. Looking over at Taiki and Yaten she added, "all of us."

Usagi was nervous. The tone of Seiya's voice had her worried. It was something urgent he had to talk to her about. Usagi checked her watch. It was looking like one of those few times in her life she would be on time.

Seiya smiled as he saw Usagi approach. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. He was still conflicted by it. Usagi was the not the Princess that he, Taiki and Yaten were searching for, but she was special. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to tell her.

"Odango!" Seiya said as she came closer, his arm waving in the air making it easier for her to spot.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" asked Usagi pouting. "I was about to go home and sleep after this morning."

"I wish I knew what that was about. You seem to know how to find trouble," said Seiya.

Usagi's lower lip started to tremble. It was only a few more moments until the wailing began.

"Oi, Odango I was only joking," Seiya said as he pulled her close to him. Usagi froze. Other than Mamoru, no one has held her close. It was a feeling she had missed. She wished she knew what happened between Mamoru and her. She wanted to know why things ended so badly.

"Odango, do you know why I called you?" asked Seiya a bit hesitant as to what was about to happened.

"Not really," said Usagi.

"Odango, I…" Seiya froze. This was a lot harder for him to say than he thought. Expressing one's feelings to another was never easy, especially when the other did not know the person in question's, feelings (if any) toward them.

Usagi shifted uneasily on her feet. She was a bit nervous as to what was happening.

"Odango I…I… how do I say this… Odango… I… can I ask you a serious question?"

Not sure what he was getting at, she said, "yeah, sure."

"What would you say if I told you… I was attracted to you?"

Usagi froze. She didn't know how to respond to what he just said. How do you react to that? Swallowing the lump in her throat she started to speak, "Seiya…I"

Usagi was cut off by Seiya, his mouth over hers. At first she wanted to resist, but brushed that thought aside. It felt different compared to Mamoru's kisses, but it still felt wonderful.

Seeing the Queen enclosed in crystal was always hard to bear. She should be use to this by now, one would think. Pluto sighed. What was about to happen; she was at a loss of words. How could she, the guardian of time that is suppose to know all time and space allow this to happen? The future of this planet, and her princess hung in the balance. How could she be so careless?

Resting to staff on the wall, she continued to circle the room. She thought back to the formation of this once great city.

Setsuna took a sharp intake of breath as cold wave passed over her. Her surroundings became a haze. Swirls of amethyst, indigo, ruby and olive consumed her. Voices echoed phrases, a child cried, cars honked, the noise became deafening.

It stopped.

Silence.

Shakily rising to her heads, she heard a laugh. It was unmistakable… Galaxia.

Time was lost.

Her eyes lay unblinking where Neo-Queen Serenity once lay enclosed in crystal. Instead she witnessed hundreds of Starseeds. The starseeds once belonging to the Sailor Senshi of their respective galaxies suspended in air.

The apocalypse was at hand. She had only 24 hours to stop it. Her thoughts focused on one senshi in particular. "Small Lady!"

Setsuna flinched, her garnet orb was tinted a darkened shade. Small aspects of black appeared. Once her orb turned completely black from its once garnet color, time was up. She had to talk to Seiya. She hoped she could reason with him before it came to drastic measures. The symbol on of her planet flashed on her forehead for a moment.

Mamoru's hand began to shake. Within a few moments, the tremble was so great he could no longer hold the coffee mug in his hand. It crashed to the floor, the contents quickly absorbed by the carpet.

Mamoru clutched his chest as he felt a sharp pain. Something was wrong. The pain was replaced by dread. A hard lump appeared in at the back of his throat. Something was wrong with Usagi that much he could figure out.

Luna P dropped from her hands and rolled away. She felt sick to her stomach, her knees trembled. A soft blue light began to flash from underneath her school uniformed. Confused she peeked down her blouse immediately discovered the cause of the light. The time key she had gotten from Sailor Pluto.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi called out when she entered the main room.

Surprised to hear her voice, Rei quickly rushed into the room. "Usagi are you okay?"

"I just wanted to talk…" Usagi said as she walked over to Rei.

"What about?"

"Seiya… I… Rei-chan…" Usagi fumbled with words as she attempted to form a sentence.

"Usagi, what happened between you and Seiya?" Rei's voice was full of concern and worry.

Usagi hesitated for a moment before she told her story to Rei.

"I'm not quite sure how to react. What about Mamoru-san? How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know anymore. Rei-chan, I like them both."

Mamoru walked to the shrine as quickly as he could. Something wasn't right.

A few blocks from the shrine he ran into Usagi. His throat went dry. Usagi's eyes widen for a brief a moment as she realized it was him. The smile slowly faded from her face.

Taking a deep breath Mamoru opened his mouth to speak. "… Usako… I…"

Usagi froze. It had been weeks since she heard Mamoru call her Usako. She didn't know how to react. She realized how much she missed being called that name.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but an image of Seiya appeared before her. What happened between them made her feel warm inside.

"What do you want…Mamoru-san?" It took a lot of control. She nearly slipped and called him Mamo-chan.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what happened."

"What did happen?"

Mamoru bit his lower lip. Avoiding her because of dreams sounded rather stupid at the moment. "For how you were treated. I shouldn't have been so cold." Until he came up with a better reason and or at least figure out how to word it, he figured he would end the conversation for now. "I have to be somewhere. Take care Usako." Mamoru said with a slight smile as he walked away.

Did Mamoru want her back now? Usagi wasn't sure. Part of her wanted to run back to Mamoru and jump into his arms, the other part wanted to see Seiya. She didn't know what to do.

Mamoru kept walking and thinking about just happened. He needed to talk to Rei. Rei was one of Usagi's closest friends.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a few moments he heard footsteps and the door opened. "Can I help…Mamoru-san?" Rei's voice trailed off as she realized it was him.

She gestured for him to enter. Once he did so she asked, "what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Usako."

Rei eyebrows rose for two reasons. The first because he called her Usako and the second because he was finally ready to talk.

"I was wondering how long you would keep up your facade Mamoru-san. Ami-chan and I saw threw it long ago, Usagi was too gullible to notice."

"You do have excellent intuition. Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"You had a reason for doing what you did. That I couldn't figure out. What is that reason anyway?"

Mamoru took a deep breath before he began to explain. He told Rei about the nightmares he had.

"I could see why you did what you did that Mamoru-san, but you should have told Usagi. Usagi suffered so because of you being pigheaded. You need to talk to her. Before it really is too late."

Rei got up from the floor and left the room Mamoru stared at the floor in front of him as he tried to figure out what Rei meant by her last remark.

Seiya took a deep breath. He looked at his watch and realized he had one more hour before the concert was to start. Stage make up hid a lot of the cuts he and the others had.

"We're running out of time," Taiki said. Galaxia is here and she's going to act soon, but we're still without our princess."

"She's so close," said Yaten.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Taiki got up and opened the door. A young woman in a pale orchid dress with purple bows stood there. Her aqua colored hair stood out the most to him. She reminded him of someone he had met before. "Can I help you miss?"

"Hello. I thought I would introduce myself before the concert started. My name is Kaiou Michiru."

"Ah, Kaiou-san, please come in for a moment."

Michiru smiled and accepted the invitation. Seiya and Yaten introduced themselves.

"I've heard a lot about your work," Seiya said making polite conversation.

"Thank you," Michiru said. "Most of the fans here are to see you tonight."

Seiya blushed. Michiru let out a small laugh.

"Michiru?"

Michiru turned around too Haruka standing in the door way.

"It's almost time," Haruka said as she looked around the room at the three Lights.

Michiru walked over to Haruka. "Haruka these are the three Lights," Haruka looked at the three and merely nodded her head acknowledging the three. Michiru's eyebrow raised at the look on her face. The two left the room and headed back to Michiru's dressing room.

"You know who they are don't you?" Asked Haruka.

"Of course, but I thought it was the polite thing to do. Besides they don't know who we are."

"Clever as always Michiru."

Usagi can I talk to you for a moment?" Rei asked as Minako, Ami, and Makoto went on ahead.

"What is it Rei-chan?" asked Usagi.

"I want to talk to you about Seiya-san. Usagi, Setsuna-san wanted you to stay from Seiya-san."

"That's not fair Rei-chan! Why should I?" Usagi shouted. Tears threaten to show.

I've been trying to figure it out too Usagi," Rei said quickly trying to calm her down. "Think about it though. The Starlights show up and there are major problems. Setsuna-san wanted you to stay away from Seiya-san because he is practically behind it.

"What do you mean Rei-chan?'

"It means … you're supposed to end up with Mamoru-san, but it's looking doubtful. Usagi I'm worried about what will happen."

"… but Seiya is really nice to me…"

"He's not suppose to be the King of Crystal Tokyo Usagi."

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, hurry up or we're not going to get good seats!" Minako shouted back at the two while she flailed her arms to get their attention.

"Gomen!" Rei said. She grabbed Usagi's wrist and quickly moved threw the crowd in an attempted to catch up.

The crowd cheered as her named was announced. She exhaled slowly, smiled and began her walk across the stage. Michiru Kaiou was used to this. She performed in concert hall constantly but never for an audience this big.

The pianist signaled he was ready whenever she was.

Michiru raised her violin and placed it under her chin. Her left hand in fifth position for the first note. She placed her bow on the E string. She counted to three and began to play. A few measures later her accompanist joined in an octave lower.

Seiya stared at his folded hands in front of him. Michiru had finished her first piece and was preparing to start her second.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yaten said as he shifted around uncomfortably in his seat across from Seiya.

"We haven't found our Princess, or the Light of Hope. Surely I thought we would have found out Princess by now," Taiki said as he leaded back on his chair.

"Maybe we should come up with a new approach. And I'm sure the others would help us," said Yaten. As he now edged to the front of his seat.

"What's your plan?" Taiki asked.

"Simple actually, after the concert tonight, we—"

A knock on the door cut off the conversation. "Kaiou-san finishes her piece in ten minutes. Please come to the stage." A stage hand said as he opened the door.

"Let's go," Seiya said as he stood up.

Taiki and Yaten got up and left. Together the three started their walk over to the stage.

Michiru played her last note, a b flat on the A string. She looked over at her accompanist. Lowering her instrument down slightly, she signaled the cut off. The crowd roared. The audience stood and cheered. Michiru smiled at the standing ovation she received. She waited a few more moments before she walked over to the microphone. She stood there as the crowd began to die down.

"Thank you everyone," Michiru said as she bowed to the audience. Another round of applause erupted. "I would now like to introduce out next set of performers, Seiya-san, Taiki-san, and Yaten-san. The Three Lights."

The crowd erupted with applause. Some of the females in the audience screamed.

The stage lights dimmed. Three spotlights focused on the three as they walked across the stage. Each performed walked over to their own instrument. The crowd noise died down. Seiya looked over at Yaten and Taiki. They both nodded their heads. Seiya quickly looked over at Michiru and she was ready as well.

Michiru was taken aback. The vibes she was receiving from the Light's music was incredible. She also picked up another emotion, desperation. They really wanted to find their princess. For a brief moment she pitted them. Before she knew it she was on the last line of the song. The crowd continued to cheer.

The song ended. While the crowd cheered Michiru scanned the audience. 'Princess?' Looking at the girls next to the right of her she saw the Inner Senshi. She wasn't surprised to see the others in the crowd.

The noise died down as Seiya lifted the microphone to his lips. "Thanks everyone. How about another round of applause for Kaiou-san?" Another round of applause sounded.

Once the crowd died down Michiru left the stage to allow the Lights to perform a few songs to end the concert.

Michiru sighed as eh looked at the dressing mirror. Pluto had told her and Uranus to keep the Princess away from the Seiya. She wished she could have shadowed Usagi more… but she had appearances to keep up with Mugen. The attack at Juban made everything more complicated. She to choose between Pluto's wishes or her mission.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" said Michiru said she pushed a few loose hairs to the side.

Haruka entered the dressing room. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Michiru got up from her seat and walked over to Haruka.

"What a prefect way to end the day!" Minako said with a smile plastered across her face. Her joyous mooed didn't last long. The girls ahead of her stopped.

They were in a secluded area. Twenty feet away were the three Sailor Star Lights with a woman they had never seen before. She had bright red hair. The Starlights rested on one of their knees before her.

"Who is that?" Makoto asked as she started at the woman in the red and yellow dress.

"She is beautiful," Ami said admiring her.

"Their princess…" Said Minako as her voice trailed off.

Chibi-Usa ran down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. The sky above was cloudy and extremely dark. It was only a matter of time before the rain fell. Something hit the top her head. It was cold and wet. Looking at the pavement before her she noticed a few dark circles. Rain. Chibi-Usa ran another twenty-feet before she had to stop and wait for the traffic light to change. It was pouring now.

Chibi-Usa felt a tug on her skirt. Alarmed she let a loud burst. Jumping to the side she turned around. To her amazement she found a little girl next to her wearing a school uniform.

"Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked the litter girl.

"Chibi?" the little girl responded back.

Becoming annoyed she asked, "is that your name?"

"Chibi Chibi?"

"Go back to your house," said Chibi-Usa. The light turned green. Chibi-Usa quickly walked across the crosswalk to the other side of the street. Turning around to look at the younger girl once more she realized she was gone.

Chibi Usa became frightened. The little girl that had "talked" to her also had her hair up in odangos, but they were shaped like little hearts. For a brief moment Chibi-Usa wished Usagi was with her and not at the three Lights concert with Michiru Kaiou. After making sure that the little girl was indeed gone, she continued on her way back to the house.

The woman with the Starlights began to walk over toe the group. Healer, Maker, and Fighter followed a few steps behind her.

Usagi became more anxious as the four approached.

The woman stopped five feet from Usagi.

"Princess Serenity?" she asked. She looked at Usagi as she spoke.

Usagi looked at her hesitantly before she spoke, "yes?"

Bowing down on the floor before her Princes Kakyuu said, "My name is Princess Kakyuu and I request a favor of you Princess Serenity. As you know Sailor Galaxia has appeared here is attempting to take control of the galaxy. I ask you to help us find the Light of Hope so we can put a stop to Galaxia."

Usagi looked at her a moment unsure of how to answer. She was supposed to keep away from the Lights, but at the same time if she didn't help her Galaxia would take over.

At that moment Sailor Pluto appeared before the group. "You must come with me Princess, there is not a moment to waste."

"But Pluto, the Starlights… and Princess Kakyuu. They need our help," Usagi said looking over at Pluto.

"That is not your concern. There is a great threat than Galaxia at this moment. In fact if you come with me we can kill two birds with one stone. Galaxia will not be a problem anymore." Pluto explained as she walked over to Usagi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"Come with me and all shall be explained."

He looked around the room and found it empty. He looked over at the test tubes and smiled. Another daimon was ready to be released.

"Kaolinite-kun."

"Hai," Kaolinite said as she appeared behind the man in the lab coat.

"You know what to do with this."

She smiled. Ninety-five percent of the starseeds belonged to her. Why should she not smile?

"Quickly find the remaining true starseeds Iron Mouse," Galaxia forcefully commanded the petite white-haired girl.

"Hai." Sailor Iron Mouse vanished from sight.

Galaxia stood up from her throne. She out stretched her right arm causing her bracelet to flash. The ceiling lit up like hundreds of stars.

"Very soon indeed," Galaxia said with a smile.

Setsuna looked around the room. The five sat there quietly.

"So unless time is corrected…" Makoto's voice trailed off.

"Yes. We are running out of time," said Setsuna. "I will be back tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. I have last minute… details to take care off. I wait your answer then." Setsuna stood up and left the shrine.

"But why didn't she just go ahead and fix it? Why does she need Usagi-chan's permission?" Minako asked Artemis who sat on her lap.

"Queen Serenity was to be informed if anything happened to the Time Streams. It is an ancient law that was set between Pluto and the Moon. It's rather difficult to explain, and right now we don't have time for it."

The three froze as they saw her. What happened at school this morning was enough. She appeared at the concert, and left with all the other senshi to discuss something and now she was before them again. What was the business she had with them? Yaten and Taiki immediately took a defensive stance eve though it was quite obvious they had been beaten up pretty badly already.

"My business is with Seiya-san," Pluto spoke in a t one that was very harsh and cold. She meant business.

Looking at the senshi before him, Seiya knew Pluto was not to be messed with. Judging by her appearance it was serious.

"What is this about?" Taiki asked his eyes narrowing.

"Forget it," said Seiya as he faced Taiki. "That isn't going to get you anywhere. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Make it quick." Yaten said giving Pluto a look.

"What I about to say and show you is a very serious matter," Pluto said as she carefully watched Seiya's movements.

"Odango… is she?"

"She's fine," Pluto cut off Seiya, extremely confused at the point.

"The Starlight's were not to arrive on this planet for another two years. By doing so time has become unbalanced. Certain events occurred prematurely and others now may not happen if this path were to continue its course."

"What do you mean time is unbalanced?"

"For example, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and I were not supposed to have been awakened for this time period yet. We should have had an additional four months before the Death Busters were to occur," Pluto shifted the grip on her staff before she continued. "Almost a year and a half before Neherenia, then Galaxia. As a result there are four evils on Earth. Dealing with them on at a time is difficult enough, let alone all four at once."

"So basically what you're saying is, because the three of us are here time has become messed up."

"Precisely."

"…so it's your problem not mine."

"It is everyone's problem. Within twenty-four hours the entire course of events will change. And I will not let the Princess die because of it."

"Odango…"

Ha! There! Took me long enough! ;

One more act left! Heh heh… and I have a clue how to finish it!

For the life of me I'm going to try to have it finished by the end of August the latest. I really want to finish this.

goes back to writing


	7. Act 7: Am I Not Good Enough?

What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?

Act 7: Am I Not Good Enough?

Sora it is guys the moment you've been waiting for, the final act, the end of the story. This took me six years to write. : P

"Isn't it pretty obvious what my choice will be given what I just saw?" Seiya asked as he glared at Sailor Pluto. The images still fresh in his mind.

"I will come back tomorrow morning and you will give me your final answer," Pluto said firmly.

"How… how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what is about to happen yet you can't do a thing. How do you sit by and not try to stop it?"

"A thousand years ago it was better to have an entire kingdom destroyed then to let to it run its course and annihilate a universe the forthcoming year. My task is never easy but it is a necessity."

"So, you knew what Galaxia was going to do to my home planet but you didn't do anything."

"That is correct. What is done is done for the greater good."

"So my people had to die for a greater good?"

"Considering that you have the option of rebuilding your planet, yes. If you are displeased there is always the idea of a plague spreading and making your entire star system extinct."

Seiya fell silent.

Seiya lay awake for a while on the couch. The images that Pluto had shown him could not be easily forgotten. Pluto had shown him two possible outcomes of what would happen.

Many thoughts ran threw Seiya's head. If the Lights being there were disrupting time so badly then why won't Pluto just correct it? Why did she need a decision from him? Was it was test of some sort? All he had were questions and no answers.

Nothing was going to be accomplished here. He stood up and stretched. Whenever he was in jam and didn't know what to do going for a walk always seemed to help. It gave me a chance to think and a way to burn off all the anxious energy that was building.

Grabbing his jacket he left his apartment and took the stairs down two at a time instead of the elevator. The first image that kept plaguing his mind was the outcome if he left and time was restored back to the original time line.

Everything would be "normal". It would be as if the Starlights were never there. Chibi Usa would have to save her parents and stop the Dead Moon, Galaxia would be defeated, and everything would be fine. According to the time line it was essential for Usagi and Mamoru to be together. Mainly because of Crystal Tokyo. Without Crystal Tokyo the Earth could never achieve lasting peace. Usagi looked so happy in what he saw. She had a family, her friends around, heck she was even Queen of the Earth.

But then there was the other version. Then there was the not so happy and carefree outcome. It was very dark.

Usagi told Mamoru it was over once and for all. It wasn't easy for her and as a result she kept her distance from Seiya for a few days. She claimed she was over him for a while but it took a bit longer to sort threw her emotions. After all they were together in two different lifetimes.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako said they were happy for her. But even then it seemed doubtful. Their faces and emotions told an entirely different story. Rei was more distant from Usagi. She was even less patient with her. Rei snapped at her more often then usually. Their fights weren't the same. Rei no longer teased her to the extent she used. It probably contributed to how Ami, Makoto, and Minako acted as well.

Chibi Usa was gone. The few days after Usagi and Seiya were officially together Chibi Usa came down with what doctors called the flu. She became paler by the hour, until the point where she vanished. Pluto had modified the Tsukino's family's memories that Chibi Usa was picked up her Uncle and went back home. The disappearance of Chibi Usa caused Usagi to panic and ran over to the shrine to talk to Rei. Rei told Usagi that she saw this coming earlier because of her and Seiya. Usagi wanted to know how to bring Chibi Usa back, but Rei didn't know. It was too late. Seiya did his best to try to comfort her but there was only so much he could do. This put yet another strain on their relationship.

Uranus and Neptune wanted nothing more than to kill Seiya. He had to constantly look behind his back to see if the duo hid in the shadows waiting for him. Uranus and Neptune were not longer so protective of Usagi. It was as if they disowned her. They focused on something called Pure Heart crystals.

After Usagi broke up with Mamoru no one heard from him. Tuxedo Kamen was missing as well. There were battles practically every day. The Inner Senshi still showed up to help and Taiki and Yaten when Galaxia was involved.

Pluto spent most of her time with Uranus and Neptune when she wasn't inside the Time Streams. At this point it was too late for her to do anything to change the course of events. No matter what happened.

Taiki and Yaten lost all of their interest in singing now that their Princess was found. Seiya on the other hand wanted to continue to sing. His reasoning was that he had new inspiration. Taiki and Yaten finished they're remaining contracts and announced they wanted to split from the Three Lights.

Princess Kakyuu was a lot quieter than she was better. It was rare if the Three Lights and herself were together. Taiki and Yaten wanted to return home but the Princess wouldn't let them until Galaxia was stopped. She felt responsible for bringing Galaxia to Earth in the first place.

The Dead Moon seemed to vanish. After the battle at the school with Esmerado the group never surfaced again. Many speculated it had to do with Chibi Usa vanishing. The Dead Moon was from a timeline that no longer existed. This was a relief for some since there was one less group attempting to destroy Tokyo.

The Dead Circus was still in town. But that was it. They never went looking for dream mirrors. Chibi Usa was no longer around and thus Pegasus could not hide inside her dream. Rei did notice a change a mirror in her shrine. She had seen it only once and written it off as an illusion of some sort.

Galaxia did not lighten up at all. In fact, attacks from her were increasing daily as she continued her quest for pure starseeds. It came to a point where they decided to go after Galaxia because they could not keep up with all of the attacks.

The Inners starseeds were lost and they tried to protect Sailor Moon. Princess Kakyuu died as she protected the Starlights. Sailor Moon was the only one that could even hurt Galaxia. Chibi Chibi showed up and together the two of them were able to stop Galaxia. As a result Usagi died.

All the starseeds were returned to their rightful owners. Princess Kakyuu tried to revive Sailor Moon put to no avail. Sailor Pluto appeared and confronted Sailor Star Fighter and asked if she was happy with the outcome she created. Chaos was stopped put at the cost of Usagi's life.

The next few days were a blur for Seiya. Usagi died from a heart attack according to her cause of death for her funeral. Everyone showed up, even Mamoru. Mamoru kicked himself for not being there to help. But then again he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Usagi with another man. A week later he took his own life.

Princess Kakyuu returned home along with Taiki and Yaten. Seiya on the other hand couldn't go back. He turned into an alcoholic.

After seeing both of those scenes it was rather obvious what the best choice would be. He felt helpless. He wanted to be with Usagi but he wasn't enough. His greatest fear was not being able to protect Usagi when she needed it the most. His fear came true in the second story.

A part of him wondered if it was trick of some sort created by Sailor Pluto to help rid herself of the Lights. But that did not seem like her character. She appeared to be the type that was straight down to Earth. She did not joke when it came to her job of looking after the Time Streams.

Seiya did not want to leave Usagi, but he wanted her to be happy and alive. He wasn't sure if she could have that kind of future with him. Usagi dying was not an option to him.

A part of him said that the battle with Galaxia could still have a different outcome. There was still a way he could save Usagi. But he was not about to gamble on that chance with Usagi's life. He loved her too much.

With a heavy heart he made up his might what he would say to Sailor Pluto when the time came tomorrow.

Usagi left her house saying she was going over to visit Naru. Since Naru and her family was a very close friend of the family her parents didn't question it. Usagi could be out as long as she needed to. She felt guilty but she needed some time to herself. She couldn't stop thinking of Mamoru and the conversation that they had when she ran into him as she left Rei's shrine. Why had it taken him so along to even speak with her? Why had he been so stubborn? These questions continued to haunt her. The only way they were going to be answered would be if she talked with Mamoru herself. She didn't even realize it, but her feet taking him over to his apartment.

She stopped when she saw a young child. She had hot pink hair up in pigtails. She was all alone and by herself. This seemed really odd to her considering the time of day. Usagi looked around once more in hopes of finding a trance of the young girl's family but to no avail.

She couldn't leave such a young child by herself. She walked up to her and said, "hi."

"Chibi?" The young girl responded as she titled her head to the right as she looked up into Usagi's sapphire eyes. "Chibi Chibi!" She exclaimed as she pulled down on Usagi's right pigtail.

"Ouch!" Usagi said as she jerked her hair away from the young girl. "That hurt! I was only trying to help and you pull my hair!" A few tears welled up in her eyes.

The girl clapped her hands together and once more said "Chibi Chibi!"

Usagi turned around and walked off. The last thing she was going to put up with was a strange kid that somewhat resembled her and Chibi Usa pulling her hair. She did look a lot like her and Chibi Usa, heck she even had heart shaped odangos. This made Usagi turn around again to look at the young child only to discover she disappeared.

Usagi searched her surroundings but she still couldn't find a trance of her.

Mamoru sighed. It had been another long day. Between school and work he was amazed he had any sort of free time. His sleep was often disturbed thanks to the nightmares that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks. He wondered if they would ever stop and he could finally receive a decent night's sleep. But that was probably too much to ask for.

He needed to talk to Usagi more. After talking to Rei earlier it was clear that he needed to tell Usagi what is going on. A blur or blonde caught his eye and snapped him out of his thoughts. Two long pigtails swayed back and forth as the young girl walked down the sidewalk. There was only one person with hair like that. It was his Usako. Things always seemed to work out this way. He quickly picked up his pace and was able to catch up to where within ten minutes.

She wasn't aware of his presence. In fact she didn't seem to be aware of anything at the moment. "Usako?"

Usagi jumped when she heard a voice close to her ear. She quickly turned around for the source of the voice and saw Mamoru. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw the familiar face. He wasn't sure if she was glad to see him or not.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Usagi said.

Mamoru eye's widened slightly at her comment but waited for her to continue.

"I just saw the strangest thing. There was this girl she was a little young than Chibi Usa but she had her hair up in heart shape odangos. She had this dark pink color hair. She pulled my hair and the next thing I know she's gone. I have no idea who is why she's here or where she went. The whole thing is kinda creepy."

Mamoru couldn't help but frown a little a bit. For a moment he had thought that Usagi was happy to see him. As it turned out she just needed to talk to someone that was senshi or related to them. But the thought of another girl that looked like Usagi and Chibi Usa did bring some questions to mind.

"Have any of the others seen this girl before?" Mamoru asked in hopes of shedding a little light onto the issue.

"Not that I know of," Usagi said as she looked down towards her feet. She was really uncomfortable talking to him right now. Especially since she was confused as to how she felt.

"Usako, I'd like to talk," Mamoru said looking into her eyes. He couldn't read her eyes anymore. They use to be clear brilliant blue. They seemed duller and less joyful these days.

Usagi didn't look up at him right away. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"About us."

Usagi bit her lip before she spoke. This wasn't easy for her but she was frustrated and angered by him. She had been wanting to talk "about us" for months. She wanted to know what happened and what she did wrong. But would never tell her. "Why couldn't we talk about us months ago when this first happened?" She asked as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I was going through a lot at the time Usako."

"But you couldn't even give me a reason!"

"It's not that simple. I wish it was."

"So because it's hard I won't understand it, and you made that decision about us without even letting me know what was going on Mamoru-san."

Mamoru winced at the reference to Mamoru-san rather than Mamo-chan as she used to call him. "I should have told you about it in the beginning but I was afraid something would happen."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I… I went spoke to Rei-chan since she's pretty good about…"

"You spoke to Rei-chan instead of me?" Usagi asked a look of hurt spread across her features. Then she remembered the many occasions in which Rei had tried to help Usagi and convince her that she should stay with Mamoru than be with Seiya. Exhaling a breath she asked her next question, "so what did you need to see her about?"

"I wanted her to help me to interrupt a dream I've been having."

"… what kind of dream?"

"Can we go somewhere else?" Mamoru asked as he looked around. He saw Seiya up the street. "It's rather private."

"Sure," Usagi said.

Mamoru ended up taking Usagi to the park to talk where it was much quieter. He lead her over to the bench that overlooked the lake. It was a bench that they sat at often in the past.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Usagi asked as she sat down next to him. She kept a short distance between her and Mamoru.

Mamoru took a deep breath before he spoke. He then spent the next ten minutes explaining to Usagi in great detail about the recurring nightmare that had been plaguing him for months.

Usagi sat there for a moment not saying anything. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to what she just told. She was quiet for a few more moments. "I still think you should have told me what happened. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid to. I was afraid something would happen to you."

"So you made an important decision about us without telling me why."

"Usako, I worry about you." Mamoru said as his left hand brushed against her cheek. Usagi remained silent.

"Usako, I still love you. I always will."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She looked up when she felt a few drops of water on her head. The source of water didn't come from Mamoru but rather from the clouds. With a few seconds they were caught with a complete down pour.

Usagi used this as an excuse to retreat from her current situation. She hated thunderstorms. A cloud rumbled in the distance signaling the storm would be worse before it became better.

Before Mamoru knew it he was standing a lone in the rain. Here he had just poured his heart out to Usagi and she ran away. He asked his self just how much damage he caused. He continued to stand there as he looked at the spot where Usagi once stood. He had no idea what to do at this point.

Seiya frowned. It had started to rain. He wasn't too fond of rain. The weather matched his mood at the moment: gloomy. He sighed once more. He wished he didn't have to do what he was about to tomorrow.

In a way he wished he could get the whole ordeal over with right now. But he had to see Odango first. It would be another two years before he would be able to see her again. But he wouldn't remember it. Everything that had happened on Earth would be wiped clean from the history books. The only one that would know about it would be Sailor Pluto.

Pluto had said that this was an abnormality in the Time Streams. They are extremely rare and often extremely dangerous. Seiya sighed once more. It was just one of those days.

The rain began to come down in buckets. He was not drenched from head to toe. He looked around at his surroundings to locate a place for shelter until the rain let up somewhat. No such luck.

Seiya frowned. He continued on. A young blonde haired woman was running in the same direction he was heading. A clap of thunder sounded in the distant and she let out a wail. An all too familiar sound. There was only one person that sounded like that. It was Odango.

"Odango!"

Hearing her name called she looked up from the sidewalk which she focused on while she ran. She didn't want to look up. She was crying but because of the rain it was impossible to tell. Her eyes were a little red and puffy. She was also soaked from head to toe like Seiya.

She slowed down enough so she wouldn't crash into Seiya. She slowly raised her head to look up at him.

Upon seeing her face he immediately knew that something was wrong. "Odango, what's wrong?"

Usagi hiccupped as she attempted to respond back to him. Seiya waited a few moments before she spoke. Usagi quickly explained what had happened between her and Mamoru moments before.

Seiya had another reason for wanting to punch Mamoru in the face. Seeing the state she was in was difficult. What he needed to talk her about wasn't going to be easy either.

"Odango, I need to talk to you, but it's a bit different. I just found out about it a few hours ago from Sailor Pluto."

"…Sailor Pluto?"

The rain began to slow to a light drizzle. Down the street people were out and about again.

"… what did say?"

"It's not easy Odango, she gave me choice…"

Usagi looked at him her mouth open. Pluto told Seiya if he stayed with her she would end up dead, whereas if she stayed with Mamoru everything would turn out for the better. Deep down she still loved Mamoru but the pain caused by him was overriding it for the time being.

"I just wanted to be able to talk to you at least one more time before tomorrow."

"So… you're going to leave?"

"I don't really have a choice. You dying is not option to me."

"I've died before."

"… but this time it will be different. Galaxia is worse than anyone you've fought in the past Odango."

"But I'll have more senshi to help me in this battle."

"Odango… Galaxia has destroyed entire star systems full of other sailor senshi… just like us."

Usagi went silent. This was a lot to take in at once. "But…"

Seiya frowned; he knew this was going to be difficult. He brushed a few bangs to the side of her face. "Odango I want to look after you. Right now there's only one thing to do to guarantee that."

"But Seiya…" Usagi's voice trailed off as he looked into his eyes. Her thoughts became jumbled as she continued to stare into them.

Pluto looked around. All the necessary perpetrations were nearly complete. She had a feeling what Seiya would say. But to her it didn't matter. She had broken Queen Serenity's laws more than once. She never told her about battle with Queen Beryl that wasn't supposed to happen. She traded that battle to destroy the Moon Kingdom for the destruction of that solar system. All because of the Prince of Earth. It was all droll to her. In order to preserve the future she had to be with the prince. Only the Princess would be able to stop Chaos in the future.

Pluto looked around. She had a feeling something was off. Something was out of place. This wasn't what she need right now. She had to be fully rested for tomorrow. What she was about to do drained her to point where it would practically kill her if she wasn't careful.

Her staff dropped from her hands and clattered to the ground. The flow of time altered again because of the three Lights.

Seiya was doing his best to comfort Usagi. All of the sudden he felt a great sense of dread. Something was off. All the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. He heard a laugh in the distance. A laugh that belonged to only one person. It was unmistakable. She was here. Sailor Galaxia.

A moment later flashes of gold appeared and she stood there. A sinister smile plastered against her face.

"How long did you really think you could run? Kakyuu was easier than expected," Galaxia jested with her right arm, and the jewel on her bracelet flashed. A crimson starseed appeared and floated inches above her outstretched hand.

Seiya felt a huge lump in this throat form. He could sense the presence of his princess from the starseed Galaxia held.

"Now that leaves me with 13 more starseeds. Then everything will be mine."

"Odango…" Seiya said as he pulled out his transformation star. Usagi nodded and pulled out her compact.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Galaxia waited for the two until they were done. She always had more fun when the senshi were transformed to take their starseeds. The challenge was part of the fun for her.

Usagi pulled out her communicator and alerted Mars, Mercury and Venus. The four said they would be that as soon as they could. Usagi hoped it wouldn't be too late. She took a small step back intimidated by Sailor Galaxia's presence.

Sailor Star Fighter shifted on her feet feeling uneasy. She hoped that Star Maker and Star Healer would be on their way. Sailor Moon was powerful, but not as nearly as powerful as Princess Kakyuu for the time being.

Not being able to wait any longer, Sailor Star Fighter attacked. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Galaxia laughed at the attempt as she blocked it with ease. "So this is where senshi that can not defend their plants hide. You know you're not the one I'm after…" With a flick of her wrist Sailor Star Fighter was knocked fifteen feet to the right of where she previous stood. Sailor Moon was vulnerable now, easy pray for Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia raised both of her arms up in from of her face. Her elbows bent, hands closed into small fists. The green and purple jewels on either wrist sparkled. "The Moon Princess' starseed, the brightest of this star system. A perfect addition to my collection."

Before she knew what happened two bursts of light comparable to that of the sun erupted from her bracelets. She smiled.

The two blasts flew over to where Sailor Moon stood. She attempted to dodge the two blasts, but she failed.

"NO!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed.

Mars panted hard as she continued to run. Along the way she met up with Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.

"I hope we make it in time," Sailor Jupiter said as picked up the pace taking the lead of the group. Behind her was Venus, followed by Mars, Mercury took up the rear.

The group turned another corner just in time to see Sailor Star Fighter hit and thrown to the side. There were too far away to be able to help Usagi when Galaxia's blast hit her.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees. A luminous light emitted from her. The light formed into a pure white crystal and followed over to Sailor Galaxia. She laughed once more. Looking over at Sailor Star Fighter, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury she said, "You will be next." She vanished.

Usagi's untransformed body faded away.

A golden ball of energy flew towards an unsuspecting Sailor Star Fighter. Another blast of light from the opposite direction deflected the attack.

Out of the shadows walked Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Pluto walked a short distance behind the duo; her facial expression grim.

To the right appeared Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. The two did not look very pleased. Their princess' starseed was just taken out from under their nose, and they just deflected an attack meant to hit one of their own.

Inners were not a short distance between the three Outer Senshi and three Starlights. Their eyes shifted between the two groups.

"Attacking them will not help our situation," Mercury finally spoke. "We need to stick together now more than ever."

Fighter looked between the two groups. There was only one thing she could do right now to set it straight.

She turned her direction towards Sailor Pluto. "We need to talk. Now."

Pluto looked back at her with a grim face. She nodded her head and gestured with her eyes to side away from the others.

"Everyone will remain here." Looking over at Uranus and Neptune she said, "and you will not attack the other senshi. We need all the senshi we can find if want to even stand a prayer at defeating Sailor Galaxia was we are now." She looked over at the two remaining lights and said, "the same for you."

"I thought you said we would be able to defeat Galaxia but with the cost of Odango's life." Sailor Star Fighter said her focus on the ground beneath her.

"That is what I thought was to happen. I could not predict this change of events anymore than you could have. I was just as shocked by this as you were." Pluto said as she adjusted her grip on her staff.

"Fix it."

"Fix it?" Pluto asked. She needed to make sure that she heard her right. Their conversation was cut short by a red flash that came out of no where and cut Fighter on her right arm.

Alarmed both senshi looked up for the force of the attack. It was Tuxedo Kamen. He was livid.

"What have you done to Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. He quickly closed the distance between the two with his crane."

"Mamoru-san stop!" Sailor Pluto yelled out a warning. He didn't. He blamed Seiya for the death of Usagi. Minutes ago he had felt Usagi die. He wasn't there to help her. He did blame himself, but we couldn't take out the rage with himself like we could if he also blamed Seiya.

Sailor Pluto frowned. There was only one thing she could do at this point. She had to stop him herself. Freezing him would be the best solution, but drain entirely too much power from her. She went with the second idea. A reduced attack. Enough to stop him for a few minutes without seriously injuring him.

"Dead Scream …"

Tuxedo Kamen was too busy trying to hurt Sailor Star Fighter to even notice the attack. By the time he did it was too late.

Tuxedo Kamen sat up on the ground shaken and surprised by the attack from Sailor Pluto.

All eyes of the other senshi were on the three. There were in disbelief that Pluto would attack Tuxedo Kamen rather than Sailor Star Fighter.

"Killing Sailor Star Fighter is the worst thing you can do at this moment Mamoru-san. Only he save the Princess right now."

Pluto returned her gaze over to Sailor Star Fighter. "You wished me to fix time?

"If will save Odango, do whatever it will take." Sailor Star Fighter said as he looked at her.

Pluto nodded her head. The garnet orb on her staff lit up as vanished into thin air.

Pluto looked around the Time Streams. Rainbows of colors washed over the traditionally calm cool tones. She raised her staff, summoned all her strength and prayed.

To be continued….. in the traditional Sailor Moon R series.

Yes it is done, after all this time. I finally did it.


End file.
